


Against Their Better Judgment

by aumontalc



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumontalc/pseuds/aumontalc
Summary: Due to her family's financial woes, Elizabeth had no other choice but to accept Mr. Darcy's proposal at Rosings. Once wed, their married life is anything but bliss. Will they always regret marrying against their better judgment?





	1. Give Me Courage

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into_ Lizzy thought. It was her wedding day, but she was far from a jubilant bride. She had been determined that nothing but the deepest love would entice her into marriage. She had been wrong. After her father's misfortune and dear Jane's missed opportunity to marry Mr. Bingley, she'd had no other choice. She'd had to accept Mr. Darcy's proposal.

Her cheeks reddened at the thought of that maddening afternoon. How she'd loathed herself for agreeing to his condescending proposal. He'd told her that he greatly admired and loved her. It was difficult to believe such words when he spoke with a marked look of disdain on his face. It had been on the tip of her tongue to throw his words back to him, but thoughts of her family had caused her to pause and reflect. Her father's estate was not doing well. With mother's spending habits and Jane's lack of marital prospects, her family was sure to be in dire straits within a year. These were the thoughts in her head when she'd consented to being Mr. Darcy's wife. Not love, not hope of a happy marriage, but the promise of security and protection for her family.

She sat silently as Abigail curled her hair into perfect little ringlets. Elizabeth smiled. She looked quite pretty, almost fine enough to marry someone of Mr. Darcy's stature. It was not lost on her that her station in life and her family might be a source of embarrassment for him. She had been raised a gentleman's daughter, but she still had trepidations about her new life as the wife of one of the wealthiest men in England. Blowing the hair out of her face, she wondered why she even cared if she or her family embarrassed him. It would do him good to experience a little humility.

Elizabeth was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her mother's voice. "Abigail, work on Miss Jane's hair. She needs to look positively stunning. I haven't given up hope on her and Mr. Bingley just yet."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth said, "Mother, please don't meddle. If Jane and Mr. Bingley are meant to be together, they will be."

"Lizzy, where would you get such a notion? _I_ wouldn't dream of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about your sister Jane. I've come to speak to you about your wifely duties."

She was certain that her mother wished to speak to her about the physical aspect of marriage, but since her mother was the last person with whom she would like to discuss such things, she feigned ignorance. "Mr. Darcy's housekeeper is very knowledgeable. I know that I will be able to direct all my questions to her."

Wrapping her shawl around her, Mrs. Bennet looked appalled. "I should think not. As your mother I'm the most qualified to give you this advice." Clearing her throat, she began, "Mr. Darcy will visit your bedroom as is his duty and right as your husband. When he does, you must not refuse him. He won't be there long and he will leave you in peace shortly after. While he is…um…with you, I find it is best to think on pleasant things such as dresses you would like to have made or some gossip that you've heard. Once you are with child, his visits will stop altogether."

At this point, Lizzy was sure she looked like a tomato. She gasped, "Mother, thank you, but I don't think I need to hear anymore."

"Very well, then. My advice was kindly meant. You can't say that I didn't do my duty as mother."

After her mother left, Lizzy pressed her hands to her cheeks. Surely, Mr. Darcy wouldn't want to…At least not so soon? What did she really know about this man? It wasn't as if they had discussed that aspect of their marriage. She expected to have to bear his heir, just not so shortly after marriage. Lizzy hoped they could wait a few years. Maybe his presence wouldn't be quite so distasteful then. She sent up a silent prayer. _Please, don't have him lie with me tonight._

Hearing a knock on the door, she called, "Who is it?"

"It's me. Jane."

"Come in."

Hugging her sister, she looked to the ceiling to keep from crying. "Jane dearest, give me courage. Otherwise, I don't know how I can be wed to such a boorish man."

Jane's face crumpled, squeezing her sister's heart. "This is all my fault. I wasn't able to hold Mr. Bingley's interest."

"No, this is not your fault. I can do this. I can bear it. I will just miss you so. You'll have to visit me and often."

"I will come as often as you'd like. Mr. Darcy can't be that bad or Mr. Bingley wouldn't have such a high opinion of him. I know that Wickham has a low opinion of him, but Mr. Bingley has made it clear that Darcy wasn't to blame."

"Of course Bingley would believe that. He is a good friend after all. I just so hoped to marry for love, Jane. I never thought that who I wed would be the key to our family's happiness."

"Lizzy, all will be well. You might find that you grow to like Darcy and in time feel a greater affection for him. I would think it impossible to have a man's children without feeling something for him."

"Perhaps, you're right," Lizzy said, trying to calm her own nerves.

Another knock was heard. This time it was her father, Mr. Bennet. "Well, Lizzy. Are you ready? You will soon be Lizzy Bennet no more, but the highly respectable Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Father, I will forever be your Lizzy." A tear fled from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it. Her whole life had changed in mere months. She would be moving far away with a husband with whom she could barely have a civil conversation. On top of that, she would be separated for weeks and months from her family and friends. She wasn't prepared for today. She didn't think she'd ever be ready. How she wished she didn't have to go through with this wedding.

* * *

An hour later, Lizzy was walking down the aisle to her betrothed. He wasn't smiling and he appeared to be brooding. As much as she disliked him, she couldn't deny that he was a handsome man. She'd never understood why he'd chosen her for his bride when he could have whomever he wanted. Stepping forward, she took her place beside him and the ceremony began.

As the clergyman spoke, Lizzy had a hard time following over the pounding beat of her heart. _I can do this. I can do this_ , she told herself.

"Do you, Elizabeth Bennet, take this man, Fitzwilliam Darcy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

It was her turn, but the words wouldn't come out.


	2. Wedding Breakfast

Seconds ticked by as Elizabeth failed to make a sound. Finally, she uttered a reluctant, "I do." Darcy let out the breath he had been holding. It was done. She was his wife. For a minute there, he thought she was going to refuse to marry him.

In fact, he was still in shock that she had agreed to his proposal in the first place. Darcy knew that she did not like him nor feel any regard for him. On top of that, his proposal had been less than flattering. Yet she had clearly held back the words she had been itching to say and had politely consented.

As he walked with her back down the aisle, he felt a strange mixture of contentment and anxiety. He was arm in arm with the woman with whom he had fallen in love. He had never seen her look more breathtaking. Everyone lauded Jane Bennet's beauty, but somehow overlooked the younger sister's pretty looks, wit and vivacity. To him, Elizabeth possessed all the qualities of a true lady. Well, save for one, good breeding. And that was the root of all his anxiety.

He mentally sighed. Her family was most certainly a problem. Acknowledging them as relations was something he would not relish. Their station and situation in life was far below his own. Not only that, but their constant lack of decorum had made him wince more than once. He sometimes wondered how two genteel ladies such as Jane and Elizabeth had been born into such a family. Although he must admit, their father acted more often than not like a gentleman. Her mother and younger sisters' behavior were what would expose him to ridicule.

Darcy realized he should probably be grateful for her family's lack of social standing and wealth. If her family had not been in such financial need, Darcy knew that Elizabeth would have never agreed to marry him. He knew that she perceived him as arrogant and rude. His behavior, at times, could be used as evidence to support that perception. Not a man of many regrets, he did wish he could go back in time and stand up with her that first evening. If he had done so, maybe she would not be standing so stiffly next to him.

He helped her into the carriage that was taking them to Netherfield for the wedding breakfast. She politely accepted his help, but scooted as far away from him as possible when he joined her.

Hoping to ease her apprehension, he remarked, "I thought we could visit Longbourn before our journey to London. Would you like that?" He was tempted to add a 'dearest' to the end of his sentence, but thought better of it. She was certainly in no mood for an excessive display of his affections.

"Yes. I am sure that once we arrive at your estate it will be a long time before I see any of my family again. I would like to tell them farewell."

Darcy sighed, "I do not intend to hold you captive. Your family will always be welcome at Pemberley. You could ask Jane to visit once you have settled in. I'm sure it would be a nice change from Meryton."

Elizabeth cast a steely glance his way at the mention of her sister. Her lips pursed and she looked ready to spit venom, but instead she bit her lip and closed her eyes. He suspected that she knew about his interference into her sister and Bingley's affairs. He did not wish to argue with his bride on their wedding day so he discontinued conversation altogether.

They arrived at Netherfield and joined their guests for the wedding breakfast. After eating, they mingled around the room and accepted congratulations from their guests.

Bingley approached them with a wide grin. "I could not be more happy for such a union to take place. Darcy, my man," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "I never thought this day would come. Bachelorhood seemed to be your destiny. I am happy to be proved wrong. And Miss Bennet or Mrs. Darcy, I should say. You look absolutely beautiful."

Darcy was chagrined that his friend had managed to get a smile and appreciative thanks from his wife. As her husband, he should have told her how wonderful she looked on what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives. Yet, his friend had beaten him to it and was reaping all the rewards. Darcy could not help but be a little disgruntled.

After a few more guests congratulated them, Miss Caroline Bingley advanced toward them. Stopping his eyes in mid roll, Darcy braced himself for her impending cattiness. Over the past few years, Miss Bingley had made it quite evident that she herself had set her sights on marrying him. She had not taken his engagement to Elizabeth well. He expected that she would have no kind words to speak.

"Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy. Please accept my warm wishes for your future health and happiness," she said coldly. "And Mrs. Darcy, considering your upbringing at Longbourn, you will no doubt feel overwhelmed by the refined society which you will soon be thrust into. If you ever need a few pointers about what is expected from a lady in your position, know that you are welcome to visit my sister and me. We can help you navigate a world of which you are surely not accustomed. We would so hate for you to feel unwelcome amongst our friends and acquaintances."

A glimmer of anger lit his bride's eyes, but the tone of her voice did not betray her true feelings. "Miss Bingley, you are too kind. However, I must decline your offer of assistance. I find my manners and disposition are appropriate for all types of society. If Mr. Darcy, being from such a fine family and reared in such elegant society, had found fault in my behavior, I am certain he would not have asked me to be his wife. Thank you for your kind regards, but if you'll excuse us I believe Sir Lucas would like a word."

He barely heard his wife mutter 'insufferable woman' as they walked away from Miss Bingley. With his lips upturned ever so slightly, Darcy felt confident that his wife _would_ succeed in any form of society. Whereas he could be reticent and a bit dull, Elizabeth never failed to apply her wit and convictions to any conversation. Despite his many reservations, he was certain that his Elizabeth, with her very fine eyes, would make him a very fine wife indeed.


	3. One Day You Will Find Contentment

Elizabeth gazed out the window, watching the hills roll by. She had bid farewell to her family less than an hour ago and all she could think about was how much she was going to miss them, even her mother. Now that she was married, her visits home would be a rarity. The worst part about marrying Mr. Darcy was the loss of her father and Jane's companionship. Elizabeth felt a tear slip from her eye and roll down her cheek. Hurriedly, she brushed it away. That tear was soon replaced by another, and another. Taking out her handkerchief, she turned her head as she wiped her eyes. Try as she might to hide this display of weakness, she could not escape Mr. Darcy's prying gaze.

"Elizabeth," he began.

"I am…fine," she said in a wobbly voice, furiously dabbing at her eyes.

"You do not seem well at all."

Of course, she was not well. She had left the comfort and security of Longbourn for a life with a man she found insufferable. At this thought, her soft crying turned into a full sob.

Elizabeth watched as Darcy crossed over to her side of the carriage and sat beside her. Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently.

"I know that the loss of one's family, whether temporary or permanent, is hard to bear. That is why I have made plans with your father to visit Longbourn around Christmas."

Elizabeth gently removed her hand from his. He had said those words to comfort her. Yet she felt no comfort. "Thank you. I am quite well now," she replied, tensely.

Nodding, her husband quickly returned to his side of the carriage. "Very well."

Darcy and Elizabeth sat in awkward silence. After a few minutes, Darcy said, "It doesn't have to be this way."

"What?" Elizabeth asked with a slight sob still in her voice.

"Our marriage. Our life. It doesn't have to be so unpleasant or horrifying."

Elizabeth felt the ire in her soul rise. "For you, maybe. But not for me."

"Pray tell. What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are getting what you wanted while I…" Elizabeth stopped herself from completing her sentence with harsh honesty.

"While you have to suffer an existence with a man you do not love? You had a choice Elizabeth. You could have said no. No one forced you into this marriage."

"I did not really have a choice. My family needed me. I was being a dutiful daughter."

Darcy crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Do you have a problem with my family? Do they cause you embarrassment? Are you ashamed to call them relations? Because no one forced you to marry me. No one forced you to ask for my hand," Elizabeth spat at him.

Instead of responding back in kind, Darcy shut down. Stiffly, he replied, "I have no cause for rejoicing at the connections I have made but I do not regret my choice for a wife. I only hope that one day you will find contentment in our match."

Elizabeth glanced at him. Surely, this man was not being serious. She would never find contentment or happiness with a man such as him.

They journeyed the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Master Darcy, it is good to see you again. How was your journey from Hertfordshire?" asked the housekeeper, taking Mr. Darcy's hat and her coat.

"It went well. Mrs. Jones, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy."

The housekeeper curtsied and beamed at her. "We are so glad that you are here Mrs. Darcy. We have been working day and night to ensure that everything is perfect." Turning to her master, she asked, "Were you and the Misses wanting supper?"

"Thank you, but we've already eaten. I believe Mrs. Darcy would like to retire for the evening. If you would be so kind as to show her to her room…I shall see you tomorrow, Elizabeth," he said, then quickly left the room.

Elizabeth breathed a vast sigh of relief. Her husband did not expect her to share his bed tonight. At least that was one less thing to worry about.

"Mrs. Darcy, if you will come with me, I will show you to your room. The boys will bring up your luggage shortly. Would you like a bath drawn?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Elizabeth appreciated the friendliness of the servant. Her stay here might not be so terrible if there were a few kind faces around.

As Mrs. Jones and Elizabeth walked up the stairs, Elizabeth spied a picture of a young girl with dark curls. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Oh, that is Miss Georgiana. I heard that she was not able to attend the wedding. You will meet her soon enough. She is the apple of everyone's eye, especially her brother's. A darling girl, but much too trusting. After last year's debacle, Mr. Darcy has made sure she is in the best of care. I still can't believe that…" Mrs. Jones stopped in mid-sentence realizing that she had spoken too much.

Not wanting to cause more embarrassment to the housekeeper, Elizabeth politely nodded her head, but she was intrigued. What had happened last year? Mr. Wickham had said that Georgiana was as proud and haughty as her brother was, but the housekeeper spoke of her with such affection that Elizabeth thought that it was possible he had misjudged her.

When they reached her bedroom, Elizabeth had to restrain herself from showing her delight. The room was magnificent. The décor, the furniture, the fireplace, everything was rich and elegant. She would not mind her stay here at all, she thought wickedly. Being wed to Mr. Darcy had a few benefits after all.

"If there is nothing you need, madam, I will let you rest. Judy should be up here with your bath water in a few minutes."

After the housekeeper left, Elizabeth threw herself on the bed. What a day this had been! She was glad that it was nearly over, but happier that she did not have any wifely duties to perform this evening. She hoped beyond hope that she never would.


	4. His Group of Acquaintances

"Good morning, Elizabeth, I trust you slept well?" her husband inquired.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. Thank you, I did sleep well," she lied. She did not want her husband to know that she had cried herself to sleep mourning the loss of all her could have beens.

"Glad to hear it. I have arranged for a dressmaker to come and visit you this morning. She will take your measurements and you will pick out a wardrobe for this fall. Also, we will be attending the Morgan's ball this evening. You will need appropriate evening attire. She will bring a few gowns that you can pick from to wear tonight."

"I already have a ball gown," Elizabeth protested.

"You will need something more befitting of your new station."

Instead of retorting, Elizabeth bit into her toast.

* * *

Three hours later, her new maid, Betsy, and the dressmaker, Mrs. Reynolds, were helping her try on a golden silk gown. Once on, Betsy gasped, "Oh Mrs. Darcy, you look so beautiful!"

Elizabeth smiled. This gown made her feel beautiful. It was the finest and most expensive garment she had ever worn.

"I agree Mrs. Darcy. You look gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Is this the one you would like to wear this evening?" asked Mrs. Reynolds.

She nodded. "Yes, I think it is."

"You will be the handsomest lady at the ball tonight. Mr. Darcy will be beaming with pride having you on his arm."

Elizabeth doubted that Mr. Darcy ever beamed with pride about anything, much less a wife with such low connections as she. She was determined to act like the gentleman's daughter she was raised to be. She was not ashamed of her family nor would she shy away from the truth if asked about her family.

* * *

As she walked down the stairs to her husband waiting below, Elizabeth felt a little queasy. This would be the first impression she would make on her new social circle. How this night went would be indicative of how other nights similar to this one would go. Although she did not expect to find any happiness with her husband, she did so hope she could make friends.

Reaching the bottom step, she placed her hand in the one that her husband offered. Leaning in, his breath brushed her neck as he whispered, "You look quite lovely. This color suits you well."

A shiver went down her spine and she gulped as she replied, "Thank you." His warm smile and sincere compliment oddly made her feel more confident.

* * *

"Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, you're very welcome," greeted Mr. Morgan at the entryway of the grand hall.

Darcy simply nodded in acknowledgement of the greeting. Arm in arm, they walked further inside. Her husband turned when he heard someone shouting his name. Turning with her husband, her eyes lit up at the sight of her husband's cousin waving them over to his group of acquaintances.

"Darcy, my man, it's good to see you. Mrs. Darcy, I hope you will accept my apologies for not being able to attend your nuptials. Allow me to introduce you to some of our friends since your husband is not likely to. This is Mr. Callaghan and his wife, Mrs. Callaghan," he said, motioning towards a young, married couple. "This gentleman here is my good friend Theodore Gordon," he said, patting a ruddy-cheeked man on the back. "And last, but certainly not least is Miss Lucy Wilkins," he said, bowing before a young, blonde woman with rosy cheeks.

"It is nice to meet you," Elizabeth replied. Her husband merely nodded in response.

"Eh, we can always count on Darcy to talk our ears off," Mr. Callaghan said drily.

"You will have to pardon my cousin. As all of you well know, he has always been a man of few words, but I think he is still in a state of shock that his wife agreed to marry him. In fact, our entire family was shocked at the hastiness of their courtship."

"Kept their love a secret did they?" asked Mr. Gordon.

"So secret, none of us knew about it. Although, I should have guessed. Darcy was acting awfully strange when he visited our aunt at Rosings while Miss Bennet, excuse me, Mrs. Darcy was visiting nearby at the parsonage."

Intrigued, Elizabeth asked, "Pray tell. How could he act more strangely than he usually does?"

Laughing, the Colonel replied, "You never noticed? His eyes were always fixed upon you. Every time I tried to strike up a conversation with him, I never could. He was always totally and completely captivated by your beauty."

"How romantic," Miss Wilkins said.

"I don't…I don't think he was captivated," Elizabeth disagreed.

"Oh, but my dear cousin was indeed in awe of you." In a low voice, he whispered conspiratorially to the others, "I even saw the slightest of smiles upon his face while he was listening to her play the pianoforte."

"Why should I not smile? It is a great joy to listen to her play. She plays beautifully," Darcy interjected.

"He is mistaken." Blushing, she told the rest of the group, "I am not a great musician by any means. My husband grossly over exaggerates my talent."

"Take the compliments while you can," Mrs. Callaghan advised with a smile. "Once you have been married for a few years, they become a rarity."

Mr. Callaghan wrinkled his brow at his wife. Changing the subject, he said, "You must be in anticipation of Miss Georgiana's homecoming. She is a fine musician and lover of music as well."

"She's very shy and self-conscious about her talent, but she does play magnificently," the Colonel said.

The announcement of supper stopped Elizabeth from inquiring further about her sister-in-law. As she headed into the dining room with her husband and his friends, Elizabeth felt her nervousness dissipate. Her husband's friends and acquaintances were not rude or snobby at all. For the first time in days, she was not in despair over her marriage to Darcy. Truth be told, the entire evening passed quickly and pleasantly.


	5. Our Home

Trees, trees, and more trees. Their carriage had started on the road towards Pemberley over a half a mile ago yet Elizabeth had still not caught a glimpse of the house. Her view had been only of forest and groves. After three weeks in a crowded and foggy London, she was overjoyed to be out in the fresh air again. But good gracious! Would they reach the house before dusk? A gleam of sparkling water drew her eye. They had reached a lake and beyond, in the near distance, was a stone house. Elizabeth opened, and then quickly closed her mouth. To call it simply a house was the grossest of all understatements. It was utterly magnificent. She had never seen a house more happily situated.

"This is your home?" she asked, astounded.

"Our home," Darcy corrected.

"Our home," Elizabeth repeated in a dazed whisper.

The carriage pulled up to the entrance. After stepping down himself, Darcy held out his hand to her. Taking it, she stepped down onto the cobblestone. Hearing the pitter-patter of footsteps, she turned her head in the direction from whence they came. The owner of the footsteps was a young woman approximately sixteen or seventeen years of age. Tall and slender, she was stunningly beautiful from her shimmering blonde ringlets to her dainty feet.

"Fitzwilliam!" the girl cried, running to hug Darcy.

Her husband returned the embrace with a smile. Stepping back, he returned his attention to his wife. "Elizabeth, I have someone I would like you to meet. This is my sister Georgiana. Georgiana, this is my wife Elizabeth."

A smile was still plastered on the young woman's face but she had managed to compose herself more. Curtsying, she said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. My brother has told me so much about you."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is nice to meet you Georgiana. Your family and your brother's friends speak very highly of you. I have anticipated meeting you for weeks now."

"I'm sure that everyone has been kinder than they aught." Glancing from her brother back to Elizabeth, she gushed, "I am so happy to have a sister at last. I have always longed for one."

* * *

After dinner, Elizabeth said, "Colonel Fitzwilliam says that you are quite the musician. Do you sing as well as play?"

A red flush crept to Georgiana's face. "I do, but I prefer not to sing in front of others."

"I should like to hear you play some time."

"If you or my brother wishes it, then I shall." Her face broke into a smile. "How could I have forgotten? Elizabeth, would you come with me?"

Elizabeth followed her sister-in-law through the hallways until they reached the music room. In the center of the room, there stood a beautiful pianoforte. "My brother is so good to me. Upon my arrival home, I found this. I thought we could both share the piano. I would love to hear you play as well. My brother has written in his letters how much he enjoys hearing you play."

Laughing, Elizabeth replied, "Your brother has apparently over praised my musical ability to numerous people. Unfortunately, I neither play nor sing well at all, but if you would like to hear me play, then I will."

They spent the next half hour looking through sheet music and selecting songs to play in the upcoming days. The more time that Elizabeth spent with her new sister, the more she felt that Wickham's account could not be true. Proud? Haughty? Those were not words she would use to describe this shy, sweet girl. Despite her predisposition to dislike Georgiana based on Wickham's description, Elizabeth discovered that she like her, she liked her very much.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed. She was lost. Last night, she had gone to bed certain that she knew where the morning room was located. In the light of day, she acknowledged that she did not yet know her way around the myriad of rooms in this monstrosity of a house. It would be weeks before she could comfortably navigate the halls. As she diligently searched for the breakfast nook, she heard voices in a room nearby.

"Good morning, Mr. Wells. How is your family?"

"They are very well, Mr. Darcy. I have a good lot of them. I do. Hard working like me and smart as a whip like their mother. Well, maybe not our youngest, he is four, but the wife and I are not expecting much from him. He spends most of his time eating the grain from the horses' trough."

The sound of her husband's chuckle carried out into the hall. "Give him time. My father caught me with my hand in the grain barrel many a time. I think I turned out quite alright."

"Indeed you have sir. Indeed, you have. How are you and the new misses?"

"Mrs. Darcy and I are quite well. You will see her around more once she settles in."

"Looking forward to it, sir." Elizabeth heard the other man clear his throat. "I came today to ask you a favor. I was wondering if you might have some extra work for my eldest boy, John. Maybe in the stables? He's a natural with horses and he don't mind getting his hands dirty neither."

"Have him come to the stables later today and the head groom will have some work for him."

"Thank you, sir. The misses and I always appreciate your kindness."

"John's a good lad and if he's anything like his father, I know he will be dependable and trustworthy. There will always be a place for workers like him at Pemberley."

"I'll run along home and give John the good news. Thank you again, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth stepped back into the darkness of an alcove as Mr. Wells briskly walked by her with a wide grin on his face. How odd, she thought. Outside of Hertfordshire, Mr. Darcy seemed to be well liked. She had met his friends in London and they were a pleasant sort of people. His cousin, the Colonel, was a jolly, good-natured fellow. His sister, Georgiana, was absolutely darling. His tenants and servants respected him and practically sang his praises. Could her husband have truly deceived all of his friends, family, and employees? Could they really be that ignorant of his true personality? Or was it possible that Mr. Wickham's report was not all truthful?


	6. Wickham's True Character

"Mrs. Darcy, there was a letter for you in the post."

"Thank you, Mary," Elizabeth said as she took her letter from the maid. The letter was from her sister Jane. Setting it next to her plate, she was determined to read it as soon as she was finished with breakfast.

"Do not feel as if you have to entertain us. Read your letter," her husband urged.

"You truly do not mind?" she asked.

Darcy responded in the negative prompting her to open her sister's letter. Her sister wrote about events in Meryton, a surprise visit from Mr. and Mrs. Collins, her mother's subsequent outrage, and at the end, a piece of disconcerting news. Lydia would be going to Brighton as a guest of Mrs. Forester, the Colonel's wife. Jane told her how Lydia had begged and pleaded for permission to go to Brighton and how their father had finally, but reluctantly acquiesced.

Her displeasure must have shown on her face, because her sister-in-law asked, "Did you not receive good news from home?"

Sighing, Elizabeth explained, "It is nothing bad. My youngest sister plans to travel to Brighton. I am just a little concerned. She is so young to make the journey without family."

"Brighton? I believe Bingley said that is where the militia is headed. I'm surprised your father would let your sister go alone."

Slightly annoyed, she replied, "She will be the guest of the Colonel and Mrs. Forester. So she will hardly be alone."

Her husband replied with only a lift of his eyebrow as he chewed his food.

Elizabeth bristled. She could sense the derision behind his facial expression. Mr. Darcy did not hide the fact that he disapproved of her family. He probably disapproved of her sister's association with the Foresters as well. It did not matter to her what he thought. "She will be well chaperoned. Colonel Forester is a fine gentleman. There are many fine gentlemen in the regiment."

"I am certain that there are," Darcy replied drolly.

"Yes, men who were genteelly bred, but had to join out of necessity. Men who had been promised a living and were denied it by the very people who had promised it to them." Her ire rose as she boldly added, "Men like Mr. Wickham."

Georgiana's spoon clattered against her bowl. The girl's face had turned pale and her lips trembled. Elizabeth felt guilty that she was causing her sister-in-law so much discomfort. Georgiana did not seem the sort of girl who had to deal with conflict often. As much as she hated to see her so uncomfortable, Elizabeth felt she must continue.

"Mr. Wickham has related to me all that has passed between you and him. He has informed me of your cruelty."

"Hmm. What exactly has he told you?"

"Your father promised him a living. You denied it to him, leaving him penniless with no choice but to join the militia."

"You certainly take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns."

"Anyone who knows of his misfortunes cannot help but feel an interest in him."

"If you'll…if you'll excuse me," Georgiana murmured, quickly leaving the table.

Laughing mirthlessly, Elizabeth added, "Everyone believes you are so honorable, so respectable. If they only knew your true character."

Standing up, Darcy replied, "It seems that you are set in your opinions and I can do nothing to convince you otherwise. If you'll excuse me, I must see to my sister."

* * *

"I must apologize for this morning." Elizabeth said to Georgiana as they took a stroll on the grounds of Pemberley. "I know that we upset you with our argument. In Meryton, I learned some disconcerting things about your brother. I should have waited until we were in private to discuss them with him."

The young woman looked uncomfortable. Drawing in a breath, she asked, "How well do you know Mr. Wickham?"

"Fairly well. In Meryton, we had many an opportunity to converse. He knows my family, has met my parents."

Georgiana nodded. "I see. What sort of man do you think he is?"

"He's very well-liked in town. Good-natured, friendly. He has very pleasant manners."

"Yes, he seemed that way to me too, but I found out differently. Elizabeth, may I…may I confide in you?"

Worried by Georgiana's tone, she replied, "Of course. Let's sit down on the bench over there."

Once seated, the other woman sat wringing her hands for a moment. Finally, she began, "About a year ago I was under the supervision of Mrs. Younge. During that time, I crossed passed with Mr. Wickham again. I was pleased to see him because I had always fancied him a little," she said, her voice trailing to a whisper. Gathering her courage, she continued, "He would visit me often and we became reacquainted. At one point, I thought I was in love with him. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. I wanted to tell Fitzwilliam, but he thought it better that we elope first. On the day, we were supposed to leave; my brother came for a visit. I could not lie to him so I told him everything. He became quite upset and called Mr. Wickham out. As you know, we are not married. Mr. Wickham did not return my feelings. My brother offered him a sum of money not to marry me and he took it." Georgiana stared at her hands. "It was very naïve of me to have believed that he could love me. Who knows where I would be now if my brother had not stepped in."

Elizabeth swallowed. _Poor girl_. She did not for one second doubt the validity of her story. Clasping her hand in her own, she squeezed it gently. She said, "Thank you for sharing with me. I know that it was difficult for you to do so."

"I do not want you to think ill of my brother. He is a good man and the best brother. And the other thing about my father's promise to Wickham. My brother would have honored it and let him earn a living at Pemberley, but Mr. Wickham chose to take the amount he would have earned instead. He mentioned he would use the money to study the law. As far as I know, he did not."

"No, no, he did not…I appreciate what you have told me. If you do not mind, I think I must process this information alone. It is quite a lot to take in."

* * *

Alone in her bedroom, Elizabeth sat down on her bed. Her eyes began to feel misty. She was being silly. She should have sensed Wickham's true character, but she had not. She had taken such a fancy to him that she ignored the clues as to what kind of person he truly was. Even her mother, an easily impressionable woman, had not taken a liking to him. Elizabeth cursed herself for her foolishness, for liking a man of such little character. On top of that, her conscience was gnawing at her for her treatment of Darcy this morning. How she hated being wrong!


	7. I Have Come to Apologize

This morning Darcy felt an overwhelming need to clear his head. Calling for a groom, he asked for his horse to be brought to him. A long ride should do the trick. Maybe he could gain some perspective on how to get along with his wife. Or at the very least forget her never-ending fascination and concern for a man that he absolutely despised.

As he rode, he remembered yesterday's events. Their argument had been a long time coming. In Meryton, Elizabeth had had a friendship with Wickham that he had been envious of. He had heard the gossiping about them. How they had formed an attachment, that they fancied each other. The news of Wickham's engagement to Miss King had filled him with relief. It had also given him the opportunity to propose to her. The fact that Wickham's engagement had recently been called off did concern him. He wondered if Elizabeth knew about it and if she regretted marrying him even more, now that the other man was free.

He cursed himself for letting his jealousy get the best of him during the argument. He should not have goaded her about her interest in the other man. If he had not commented about the militia, they would not have had the fight in front of Georgiana. Darcy sighed. _Georgiana_. He loved her, but she was far too naïve and trusting. He hoped the incident with Wickham had taught her to be more careful. The last thing he needed was to have money hungry suitors circling around his sister's fortune. Although he knew that was more wishful than realistic, he did intend to help his sister find a man worthy of her, in character, wealth and status.

After the argument with Elizabeth, he had followed his sister to the music room. She had promptly dissolved into tears. She had told him that even though it had been almost a year she still felt foolish. He winced inwardly remembering her apology. There was no reason for her to apologize. She had been fifteen. Wickham had knowingly taken advantage of her youth. He still saw red whenever he thought about what might have happened to his sister.

He remembered that his sister and Elizabeth had gone for a walk yesterday, but Georgiana had come back alone. That evening, Elizabeth had sent a maid saying that she had a headache. He and Georgiana had eaten dinner without her company. His sister confessed that she had revealed her past with Wickham to his wife. He was none too happy about that, worried that Elizabeth might think he put her up to telling her.

All of these things weighed heavily on his mind. Pulling his horse to a stop, he jumped down next to the lake. He took off his outer garments and jumped in to crisp, cool water. It did wonders for his mood. Always had, even when he was a young boy. Half an hour later, he was finished with his swim and was headed back to the stables.

Hearing a rustle, he paused, catching sight of his wife. She looked shocked by his appearance. Admittedly, he did not look proper standing soaking wet in front of her.

"There you are," Elizabeth said. "One of your footmen said you were going for a ride and would be back shortly."

"Yes, I am back from my ride."

 _Why was she looking at him like that?_ The surprise had left her face and was replaced by a sad, apologetic expression.

Elizabeth looked down at her fingers, then back up. Her chest heaved with the deep breath that she took. "I have come to apologize."

He found himself nodding in response, flabbergasted by her words.

His wife continued, "Your sister has relayed to me all the facts…the true facts, about her relationship with Wickham. Had I known I would not have made a scene at breakfast. I would not hurt your sister for the world."

"She is very resilient. It is quite all right."

"No. It is not. I am quite," she gasped, "ashamed of my behavior. I am embarrassed by the way I spoke to you yesterday. Mostly, I am mortified that I have caused pain to someone as sweet and kind as your sister."

His heart palpitated at the sight of her in such distress. This was the second time she had cried in his presence. He felt like a terrible husband each time. Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her. He was still wet, but she did not seem to mind. In fact, she even leaned her head against his chest. He had longed for the feel of her in his arms since their wedding day. Darcy was unable to control the hand that went to her head and gently stroked her hair.

He would have been content to hold her like this for hours, but eventually she stopped crying and looked up at him. "I am sorry for misjudging you."

Maybe she did not hate him. Maybe there was hope for their marriage after all. His hands slipped from her head to her waist. Bending over, he touched her lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, gentle and did not last nearly long enough to suit him.

His wife pulled away, smoothing her gown. A slight blush had crept to her cheeks. "I must go. I was going to write a letter to my family."

"I must tend to some business with Mr. Reed."

A giggle escaped his wife's lips. "Your appearance will undoubtedly shock poor Mr. Reed. You might wish to change into attire that is not quite so damp."

It was his turn to blush. "Oh, yes, of course."


	8. What Sort of Mischief

How remarkable, Elizabeth thought. Within a matter of weeks, she had become privy to details that challenged her previous opinions about her husband. She had learned of Wickham's true character from her sister-in-law. On top of that, she became a witness to daily instances of Darcy's true character. His employees truly did admire and respect him. Who knew that a wealth of kindness lay underneath his cold facade?

Not to mention the passion that was cleverly hidden behind his reserve. The kiss they had shared had been brief, but even 27 days later it still lingered in her mind. It was her first kiss and it had not been unpleasant.

Despite all the promising changes to their relationship, a niggling doubt remained in Elizabeth's mind. Why had he not told Bingley about Jane's visit to London? She could only reason that Darcy did not think her sister good enough for his friend.

Well, they would see what would happen tomorrow. The Bennets and Bingley and his sisters were to visit Pemberley. If she had her way, Bingley would not leave without asking for her sister's hand.

* * *

"Oh my, what a lovely home you have, Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet cried the second she stepped into the entryway of Pemberley.

Her mother had barely given a faint acknowledgement to Mr. Darcy's greeting of welcome. Her mother's pride still smarted from their initial meetings in Meryton.

In a hushed voice that always seemed to carry, her mother said, "Living in such luxury, you can almost forget how disagreeable a man you married. Almost."

"Mother," Elizabeth blushed, for Mr. Darcy was but two feet away and had certainly heard her mother's remarks.

"Well, it is true, is it not?" her mother asked, but after glancing at both Jane and Lizzy's horrified faces she added, "Well Lizzy, do not stand there staring at me. Show me your home. I must see everything."

Glad to remove herself from the awkward situation, she led her mother and sisters on a tour of Pemberley. Even though she had lived here for a little over a month, she hesitated to call it her home. None of the belongings were truly hers. They were either possessions or heirlooms of her husband's.

Mrs. Bennet was of a different mindset and felt compelled to touch everything. Elizabeth had never seen her mother so happy. She was practically squealing with excitement as each new room was encountered.

"You, dear Lizzy, have caught yourself a very wealthy man. I could not be more surprised. I always thought that Jane would be the first to marry, the one who married a rich man. Well, if that stupid Bingley had not gone away. No one wanted him anyway. But it is a shame..." her voice trailed off as she became distracted by a shiny object across the room.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gently squeezed her sister's hand. Although her sister was trying her hardest to forget him, she had not been able to do so. Some of Jane's vivaciousness and light had gone away when Mr. Bingley had left.

Elizabeth had yet to tell her family that other guests were expected today. She felt a little mean for not speaking of this matter to Jane. However, she felt that after the initial shock wore off, Jane would be very glad indeed that Elizabeth had invited her family to visit at the same time that Darcy had invited Bingley to visit.

* * *

The sound of a carriage approached. "Father, if you will excuse me, I have other guests to welcome."

Elizabeth and her father had been visiting in the library when they had heard the carriage pull up.

"Anyone I know?" her father asked.

"Actually, yes. Mr. Bingley and his sisters have come for a visit."

A sly grin appeared on Mr. Bennet's face. "Lizzy dear, what sort of mischief have you planned?"

Pausing at the door, Elizabeth flashed a grin at her father and said in a scandalized voice, "Why none at all, Father."

* * *

Dinner went better than expected Elizabeth thought as she retired for the evening. It was clear that Bingley's interest in her sister had not waned. Throughout the evening Elizabeth constantly caught Bingley's eyes roving to her sister. In fact, his whole manner suggested his interest in her. The way he would lean in to hear, his body angled towards her, the slight flush to his face whenever Jane's gaze met his. Yes, Elizabeth thought, her plan was unfolding nicely.

* * *

"Father, I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"Anything for you Lizzy," Mr. Bennet said, marking his place in his book and setting it down.

"Lydia has indeed gone to Brighton with only Mrs. Forrester as a chaperone?"

"Yes," her father sighed. "I was none too happy about it, but our home would never have any peace if I would not have let her go."

Elizabeth steeled herself from rolling her eyes. "I am certain that she would have learned to bear the disappointment. Have you not thought Father how her sisters might be affected?"

Mr. Bennet looked taken aback. "Well, Kitty is undeniably unhappy about the whole situation but I must say I do not believe that Jane or Mary had any wish to go to Brighton."

"Father, that is not what I mean. Simply put, Lydia is a flirt. She does not think about the possible consequences of her actions and does exactly what she wants. Time and again, she has made her family look ridiculous. And I fear this trip will only make it worse."

"Ridiculous?" her father asked, concerned. "Has anyone...?"

"Yes Father, people notice how our family behaves. Bingley and his sisters notice. Why do you think Jane did not receive a marriage proposal? My husband noticed. He has let me know in no uncertain terms that our family's social standing is decidedly below his own. Not that I care. His opinion is of no consequence."

A worried look appeared on her father's face again and a flash of pain and guilt accompanied it. He cleared his throat and said, "I did not know of this. I would have never let you marry Mr. Darcy if I had known how little you think of one another."


	9. Something I Must Tell You

Her father cupped his head in his hands. "I truly thought there was a chance for happiness between you. You only married him because of our financial situation, did you not? I should not have let you bear that burden."

Elizabeth looked at her father guiltily. She might have exaggerated her dislike and indifference of her husband. She did not know what was wrong with her. Lately, she was so confused. She had gone from fully disliking her husband to almost admiring him. She had always believed she could read people. It did not sit well with her that she had so wrongly judged her husband. Recent revelations about her husband caused her pride to smart and for her to doubt her ability to aptly judge others' characters.

"Oh Father, I spoke hastily. I do not regret marrying him and in turn, helping our family. Also, I would not say there was no affection between us. Darcy did declare his love for me when he proposed," Elizabeth confessed.

"He did, did he?" her father asked. "Then, why do you dislike him?"

"I am not sure that I do. I am just...perplexed. There were so many things I was certain I knew about him that I really did not. I thought he was proud and unapproachable, but I have never seen a man so well respected by his staff. I thought he had greatly misused Mr. Wickham and I have discovered information that proves otherwise. He seems like everything I would hope for in a husband, except..."

"Except what?"

"I think my husband had a hand in discouraging Bingley from proposing to Jane."

Her father nodded his head. "I see. Have you asked him about this matter?"

"No."

Mr. Bennet stood up and brushed a kiss against his daughter's forehead. "Well, Lizzy dearest, I suggest that you do. Might I also recommend that you attempt to give your marriage a fighting chance? Spend more time with your husband. You might just discover you like him all the better."

Her father was one of the two people in her family whom she greatly respected. His advice would not go unheeded.

* * *

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down at his desk. His wife's family had finally left. He smiled, remembering a similar expression of relief pass across Elizabeth's face as she turned to walk back inside. Well, not all her family had left. Her sister Jane would be visiting for a few weeks more. As would Bingley. The Hursts had already returned to London, but Bingley had asked him if he could stay a little while longer. Now the only unwanted guest that remained was Caroline. Darcy scratched his head wondering how he could expedite her travel home.

* * *

"Darcy, if you don't mind me imposing, would you take me to Lambton? I must buy a new hat. I know the milliner won't be nearly as capable as the one I use in London, but I will have to make do with what is available," Miss Bingley said. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Miss Bingley, I am afraid my husband will be unable to take you. He has promised me a walk. With all our recent company, I have not had the opportunity to go on my daily walk. Mr. Darcy assured me that we would take one today. I can arrange the carriage for you, if you would like."

"I was wanting to go to Lambton," Georgiana piped up. "Do you mind if I travel with you, Miss Bingley?"

"Umm, of course not dearest," Caroline said, in that artificial way of hers.

Within an hour, Georgiana and Caroline were on their way to Lambton and Darcy and Elizabeth began their stroll around the grounds.

"I do not recall promising you a walk," Mr. Darcy began.

"It must have slipped your mind," Elizabeth smiled. "You have been so busy entertaining our guests this week. and some require more effort than others."

"Caroline does require a lot of attention. Thank you. I did not feel like traveling to Lambton today."

"It is part of my wifely duties, is it not? To honor and obey, to keep other ladies away."

"You were quite successful with the latter," Darcy commented.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful day and the fresh air.

"Did you ever consider marrying her?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Darcy laughed, a bit taken aback. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Elizabeth looked at him oddly. "You must know that she fancies you? Besides, you seem quite understanding of her temperament as if you might have at one point had an understanding."

"She is Bingley's sister that is all she has or ever will be to me."

"Oh," Elizabeth softly replied, secretly pleased.

Darcy cleared his throat. Something had been weighing on his mind for the past few weeks. He did not to admit it to his wife, but he knew that he must if he were to have any hope of obtaining her affections. "There is something I must tell you."

His wife looked at him. "Yes," she replied.

"When your sister Jane was in London, I knew of her visit to the Bingleys. I did not inform Charles of this. I thought that keeping news of her visit secret would benefit my friend in the long run. These past few weeks have shown that I was incorrect. Charles is never more happy than when he is with your sister." Pausing for a second, he reflected on whether or not to tell her what his friend had informed him about this morning. Hoping to ease the blow of his revelation, he added, "In fact, he is planning to propose."

Elizabeth's expression changed from frustrated to pleasantly surprised within an instant. "Really?"

"Yes, he asked your father's permission before they returned to Longbourn. Charles is only waiting for the right time...Are you angry with me?."

"I had suspected you had a hand in Bingley's sudden disinterest and yes, I was upset at first. But now, I find that I am not so angry after all. How can I be when my sister is finally receiving the happiness she so rightfully deserves?"

"I apologize for my role in keeping them apart." Darcy moved to take her hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Elizabeth did not recoil from his touch. She allowed him to hold her hand and applied the slightest amount of pressure to his hand. "I believe I can."

"We have each let our pride and misconceptions guide our beliefs about the other. I would like to have a happy marriage. What say you? Shall we try to have a real marriage?"

"I think I would like that."

"Me too."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. A look of worry crossed her face. "I am not quite sure that I am ready for _all_ that a marriage entails."

Darcy immediately understood what she meant. While he was more than ready to begin the physical aspect of their marriage, he could understand his wife's apprehension. Nodding his head in understanding, he said, "We shall take things slowly. We can start by walking to the pond."

Accepting the arm that her husband offered, Elizabeth replied, "A turn around the pond would be quite lovely."


	10. Horrible News

Darcy and Elizabeth were taking their daily walk around the pond, a routine they had easily fallen into the last few weeks. At precisely two o'clock every afternoon, Darcy would seek her out and ask if she would like to take a stroll with him. She would hurriedly grab her shawl and take the arm he politely offered.

Their walks were often interspersed with discussion and silent pauses. It was now, during one of the quiet moments, that Elizabeth admired her husband's physique. She loved the feel of his strong arm intertwined with hers. She was by no means petite, yet her husband's tall stature made her feel that way. He made her feel safe, protected. Although she had asked him to take things slowly, she was discovering that she might want to speed things up a bit. Their first kiss had been quite enjoyable. She would not mind a second or even a third one.

Elizabeth stopped suddenly. Darcy, startled, glanced at her. "Is everything all right? Are you well?"

"Yes, very. I was wanting to stop and contemplate this beautiful view."

Darcy's eyes shifted from the ground to her face. "It is a shame you can not see my view. It is far more breathtaking than the landscape."

Elizabeth could not help but blush. Her lips slightly parted. The smolder in her eyes must have caught her husband's attention for he slowly approached her. The beating of her heart tripled at the nearness of Darcy's lips. His arm settled across her lower back and pulled her into his embrace. When their lips finally touched, Elizabeth could only hear a rushing in her ears and could only focus on the sweetness of this moment.

One kiss turned into two and so on and so forth. They must have stood there kissing for many minutes indeed, Elizabeth thought before slightly leaning back to catch her breath.

Darcy looked almost boyish as he pulled away from her and straightened his clothing. He shot her a lopsided grin. Holding out his arm, he asked, "Shall we continue?...Our walk, I mean."

Elizabeth shyly placed her hand on her husband's chest. "What I said about taking things slowly, I have been thinking..."

Elizabeth did not get to finish her sentence for a servant was dashing madly towards them. "Mr. Darcy! Mrs. Darcy! Miss Bennet must see you right away!"

* * *

Back at the house, Elizabeth found her sister walking back and forth worriedly, wringing her hands. Bingley, who was now officially her fiancé, stood staring at her helplessly as if he did not know what to do. Georgiana was on the verge of tears. Miss Bingley, the only one in the room not upset or agitated, sat calmly sipping her tea. The woman could not take a hint and had been hanging around Pemberley like a gray cloud on a sunny day.

Elizabeth rushed to her sister's side. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Jane nodded. "It is horrible news. We have just received a letter from our father."

Darcy seemed to note Jane's apprehension at disclosing further information considering the company present. "Georgiana, Miss Bingley, let us give them some privacy."

Reaching out, she touched her husband's hand and silently pleaded for him to stay. Darcy closed the door after his sister and Miss Bingley departed and walked over to her side.

"It seems that Lydia has run off, intending to elope. Mrs. Forrester woke up to find a note from her detailing her plans to marry Wickham. This was days ago. No word has been heard from them since. There is no evidence that they have wed. Father has gone looking for them. He believes them to be in London."

Elizabeth put her hands over her mouth and sank into the nearest chair. Poor, stupid Lydia, she thought. Her sister's reputation would be ruined forever. Of course Wickham had no intentions of marrying her. Guilt flooded her heart. She should have told her father about Wickham. It might have prevented this whole situation.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Elizabeth caught Darcy's concerned gaze. What must he think of her now? Just as everything was finally going so well, all her hopes had been smashed to smithereens.

"Bingley, might I have a word with you in the study?" Darcy asked.

* * *

While Darcy and Bingley discussed the matter privately, Jane and Elizabeth were left to worry over the situation in the sitting room.

"Do you think Mr. Bingley will not want to marry me anymore after this?" Jane asked.

"Of course not, dearest. If something you can not control changes his mind, then he is not worthy of you."

Ironically, her sister's fears were a reflection of her own. She and Darcy were already married. It was not like that could be undone, but she worried about him looking at her differently. What if he did not want her to bear his children? The estate would go to Colonel Fitzwilliam. Darcy liked and respected him. He might not mind his estate being entailed to him. No, she must focus on the matter at hand. No use worrying about what the future might bring.

* * *

It had been a few days since they had found out about Lydia and Wickham. Jane and Elizabeth had journeyed to Longbourn while Bingley and Darcy had traveled to London to help search for Lydia and Wickham. It was beyond tiring to deal with her mother's reaction to the news. Her mother refused to leave her bed and spent the days crying and raging about their ill fortune.

As she brought her mother her tea, she heard the sound of galloping foot steps approach. Her mother sat up. "What is that? Do you think it is news of our poor Lydia?"

Setting down the tray, Elizabeth nodded. "Maybe. I will see who it is."

Downstairs, she heard the housekeeper say, "Good afternoon, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth stood a few feet behind her husband, listening intently. He was exchanging greetings with her father. "Have you heard any news?" her father asked.

"We have found them," Mr. Bingley said. "Rather Darcy did. He knew of an old acquaintance of Wickham's and was able to discover their lodgings. They are married now. Mr. Gardiner and Darcy both thought that it would be best for them to get married right away."

"Yes, yes, of course. I know not how I shall ever be able to repay both of you. Thank you," Mr. Bennet said.

Elizabeth placed a hand over her heart. They had married. Thank goodness.

Darcy walked over to her. "How are you?"

Brushing some dust off his jacket, Elizabeth smiled, "A lot better now that you are here. Thank you. My father is not the only one who wishes to repay you."

"That is not necessary. You are my wife. I can not bear to see you distraught. I would do anything to ensure your happiness."

Feeling a mixture of joy and confidence, Elizabeth gazed longingly into his eyes. "I am eagerly awaiting our return home. I have very much missed our walks."


	11. I Do So Love You

Darcy heard a light rap on his door. Setting his book down, he crossed the room to open it. On the other side stood his wife, wearing only her night clothes and a nervous expression. Her feet were bare and her dark brown hair fell about her shoulders. Her impromptu appearance could only mean one thing.

"Good evening," Darcy murmured. "Would you like to come inside? It must be cold in the hallway."

Elizabeth stepped carefully into his room. He led her to his chair by the fireplace. Silence passed between them for a few moments. Since their return home from Longbourn, there had been an unspoken understanding between them. Darcy knew his wife wanted more from their relationship. He had bid his time until she let him know for sure. Her coming to him tonight let him know that the long wait was finally over.

Elizabeth moved to the edge of her seat. Moistening her lips, she began, "I want..."

"I know," Darcy replied. Not wishing to wait a moment longer, he bent down and claimed her lips with his own. Helping her to her feet, he guided her towards the bed. Her dressing gown and his own were removed by the time her back hit the bed. Hovering above her, he stopped to stare into the sparkling eyes that had made him fall so deeply in love. He gently swept the hair from her brow. "I love you," he whispered.

She gifted him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat and then lifted her face to kiss him sweetly. "Much to my chagrin, I find that I love you too."

"Must you always have a clever retort?" he teased.

"Why yes. That is one reason why you love me, is it not?"

He grinned back at her. "Yes, but at this moment I have another occupation for your mouth that is infinitely preferable."

Leaning back down, he captured her mouth once more and even if Elizabeth had wanted, she was incapable of articulating a witty response for quite a long time.

* * *

Elizabeth snuggled into the warmth of her husband's chest. How odd and strangely delightful the physical side of marriage was. It had been slightly painful and uncomfortable as her mother had warned, but it was not nearly so awful as her mother had depicted.

Although the act itself was awkward, the actions leading up to it were most pleasant. She smiled, remembering her husband's exploratory fingers and mouth. He had touched her in places and ways that made her blush.

Now, as she lay curled into his side, she wondered how often they would engage in such activity.

"I am sorry that I could not spare you the pain. I have been told a woman's first time can be painful."

"Do you think we made a baby?" she asked. The possibility pleased her to no end. She had never really given much thought to being a mother, but found the thought of having a child with her husband a happy thought indeed.

"Maybe, but it is doubtful. The timing has to be just right. It can take some couples many months to conceive. We will have to work at it again and again." Kissing her neck, he said, "Thank you for tonight. You were...delightful. You gave me such pleasure," he groaned. "I promise that next time I will make you feel the same as well."

Elizabeth's hand rubbed a slow circle on her husband's chest. "It was not... That is to say... It was uncomfortable, but it was not awful. There were some parts that were quite pleasant."

Darcy nuzzled his wife's ear, gently nipping it. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth blushed, thankful for the cover of darkness. "I am quite tired. I believe we must go to sleep."

A chuckle broke through the night air. "Yes, you must be quite tired."

Elizabeth started to rise from the bed, but a strong hand grasped her arm. "Where are you going, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Back to my own room, of course."

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back to bed. "I am afraid I can not allow that, my dear wife. I find that now that I have had you in my arms it simply will not do for you to be anywhere else."

"My maid will be worried when she comes to help me in the morning," she protested. "How will she know where to find me?"

"I am certain she will figure it out or my manservant will inform her of your whereabouts. Now, my Lizzy, I am quite exhausted from our earlier exertions. Might we try for a few hours sleep before we must rise?"

Elizabeth nodded and slowly scooted back to his side.

Minutes later when he had succumbed to sleep, she whispered, "I do so love you."


	12. How Partners Treat Each Other

Darcy kissed the top of his slumbering wife's forehead, reflecting over the past month and the many changes it had brought to their marriage. Elizabeth now slept in his room, they had both confessed their love for one another and the bickering had stopped. Yes, Darcy thought to himself, he was quite content.

"Good morning, my love," Elizabeth murmured sleepily. "Shall we go for a walk today?"

"I am afraid I can not. I have some business with Mr. Ford in Lambton. I will be gone for most of the day."

Elizabeth frowned and wrinkled her brow. "I shall miss you."

"I am not gone yet. I have a good hour before I must get ready."

"We shall have to make very good use of that hour. We would not want to let it go to waste. Can you not think of something productive we might do?"

Darcy climbed on top of his wife, a hand on either side of her head. He nuzzled her neck, taking a nip now and then and said. "I can think of something," before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

Elizabeth laughed huskily, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, if you can think of nothing else..."

* * *

She was bored. Very, very bored. Without her husband to keep her company, Elizabeth felt as if she might go mad. She was all alone at Pemberley for the day. Georgiana had gone to visit friends in London and her sister and Bingley were happily honeymooning.

Her housekeeping duties had been completed earlier in the day. Elizabeth had made sure that the cook knew what to make for dinner, the grounds were taken care of properly, and the house was neat and orderly.

In vain, she had tried to read a book, but it was not keeping her interest. Neither had the letter she had started to Mrs. Collins. She was contemplating inviting her for a visit. Unfortunately, Mr. Collins would be expected to visit as well, causing her to reconsider.

Darcy would not return for a couple more hours. She could not just sit around like a ninny. She must do something. Wrapping her shawl about herself, Elizabeth decided to take a walk.

* * *

Two hours later, Darcy returned home, expecting to find his wife in the sitting room. When he did not find her there, he looked in the music room, his bedroom and even her rarely used bedroom. Not finding her in any of these rooms, he stopped the housekeeper and asked, "Do you know where Mrs. Darcy is?"

"Not exactly sir. I did see her walking to the pond a while back."

"Do you know how long ago it was?"

Anxiety crossed the woman's face. "Now that I think about sir. It has been a long while. Maybe two hours ago. We were so busy. I did not even think. She knows the grounds well, does she not sir? You do not think she could be lost? I will not be able to forgive myself if anything has happened to the Mrs.," she answered with panic in her voice.

Striding past the housekeeper, he called for one of the servants to fetch his horse.

* * *

After a good half hour's search for his wife, he found her under a tree, fast asleep. Relief flooded through him. She was safe, that was all that mattered. He quietly approached her, gently shaking her shoulder to wake her.

Elizabeth's eyes opened. She looked a tad disoriented for a moment until she remembered where she was and why she was there. Her laugh filled the silence. "I did not realize I was so tired. I must have taken a long nap indeed if my dear husband had to come find me."

"I am glad you find this so amusing, wife," Darcy snapped. His relief had been replaced with anger at her nonchalant attitude about the whole situation. Did she not know how terrified he had been? Did she not think of how he must have felt not knowing where she was or what had happened to her? If he lost her, he dared not think of what his life would be like.

His wife was taken aback. Standing to her feet, she brushed grass off of her skirt. "I don't understand why you are being so cross. It was a simple mistake."

"You are the lady of the house. It is quite unbecoming for a woman of your stature to wander off as she pleases. You can not go off anytime that you like, especially alone."

Elizabeth's face reddened. "It was only a walk upon the grounds. It was not as if I was trying to navigate the streets of London by myself. Really Fitzwilliam, you are making too much of this. Let's go back to the house."

As Elizabeth passed him, he took hold of her arm. "I am not making too much of this. You are not allowed to go anywhere without an escort - the grounds of Pemberley, Lambton, London or anywhere else."

"Just because I am your wife does not give you permission to order me about so."

Darcy barked a short laugh. "The fact that I am your husband is precisely why I am allowed to order you about and I expect my orders to be followed."

"Is this how partners treat each other? I thought we were equals. Would you order Caroline Bingley around this way if she was your wife?"

"I wouldn't have to. Caroline would never act as foolishly as you have done today. She is too well bred for that."

Darcy knew he should not have taken the bait about Miss Bingley. He immediately regretted his words the instant they were said.

Elizabeth's face fumed, but she kept herself in check. She did not speak the words that he knew were racing through her mind. Removing her arm from his hold, she walked to his horse. He assisted her in mounting the horse and then climbed on behind her.

When they arrived at the house, the maids and housekeeper fawned over Elizabeth, placing her by the fire and fetching her some tea.

"Would you like some supper Mrs. Darcy?" the housekeeper asked.

"Actually, I'm quite tired. I think I shall retire early."

"I will go light the fire in Master Darcy's room," said one of the servants.

"I would be much obliged if you would light one in my own bedchamber as well," his wife said.

Damnation! Darcy thought. Their disagreement had taken a turn for the worse. Elizabeth must be very upset indeed to wish to spend the evening in her own room. With the servants afoot, there was nothing he could do about it this evening. He would have to try and remedy the situation tomorrow.


	13. Not What It Was

It had been three days since their argument and Elizabeth was still seething. The nerve of him, ordering her about like that. The sheer audacity he had to insinuate that she was not as well bred as Caroline Bingley. Oh, the man made her see red. He would not be forgiven easily.

Walking to her husband's study, she rapped on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Darcy called.

Elizabeth walked in to the room, stopping a few feet shy of his desk. She had come to visit her husband with a specific purpose in mind. Now that she stood before him she was afraid that she was losing a bit of her courage. She took a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

"Mr. Darcy, I would like to visit my family. As a dutiful wife, I am, of course, asking your permission first," Elizabeth said.

Ignoring her impertinence, he asked, "Why this sudden desire to visit Longbourn?"

"I find that I miss my family a great deal, even my mother. Also, Jane and Bingley will soon be settled at Netherfield. I should very much like to see them."

"I have some business in London. I had thought that you might come with me. You could go shopping. Possibly decorate our home in London. Buy some new dresses for yourself."

"If it is your wish, then I shall go. I would hate for others to think I am not an obedient wife."

"No. If you would like to visit your family, then by all means, Mrs. Darcy, do so."

"You are so kind, my lord. Mayhap while I visit Netherfield I will run into Miss Bingley and be taught how to properly behave in society."

"I hope that you shall for she is quite knowledgable in such matters. Her wisdom could prevent you from embarrassing yourself in front of your new circle of acquaintances."

Stifling the biting retort that came to her lips, Elizabeth instead coldly replied, "If you'll excuse me, I shall prepare myself for the journey. I expect to leave tomorrow morning."

"Have a safe journey. I, myself, leave for London in the morning."

"May your journey be a safe one. Good day," Elizabeth said before briskly exiting the room.

Feeling all of the emotions of her younger adolescent self, Elizabeth raced upstairs and threw herself on her bed. She cried for hours until she mercifully fell asleep. Later that evening, she did not hear the footsteps approaching her room nor did she wake when her husband tucked her under the covers or when he kissed her brow.

"Enjoy your visit, my dearest. I will miss you," he whispered to his sleeping wife.

* * *

"You seem beyond happy my dearest Jane. It warms me to see you so," Elizabeth said as she walked the grounds of Netherfield with her sister.

"I am happy. So very happy. Charles is the most wonderful of husbands and so good to me," her sister said. After a moment, Jane added, "I had thought when I saw you last that you were happy as well. Now, I feel as if something has changed. I am quite surprised to see that Mr. Darcy did not travel with you. As was Miss Bingley, I noted."

"I am sure it was not surprise but delight she was feeling," Elizabeth muttered. Grabbing her sister's hand, she squeezed it gently. "I can not lie to you. My relationship with my husband is not what it was. We were so happy, but now everything just seems so hopeless."

"Oh my, what happened?" Jane asked.

"It was all because of the silliest thing. I went out for a walk around the grounds, which I do every day only with Mr. Darcy, but one day I went alone. After walking for some time, I began to feel tired and I decided to rest against a tree. Well, I had apparently fallen asleep and I awoke to find my husband who had been looking for me. I did not make much of the situation but apparently it is unbecoming for a lady of my station to take a solitary walk upon her own estate. Then, he actually forbid me to go anywhere without an escort. Can you believe such behavior? From my own husband? But that was not all. He had the audacity to compare my behavior to that of Caroline Bingley's! Our argument was well over a month ago and I am still fuming at how overbearing he was."

Jane bit her lip as if she wanted to say something but was not sure how it would be received.

"Out with it," Elizabeth ordered. "I must know what you are thinking."

"Did you not think how Mr. Darcy might have felt that day? He did not know where you were. It most likely frightened him."

Elizabeth pondered her sister's words for a moment. "I confess I did not think about how the situation might have affected him."

"You are his wife, the woman he loves. Any normal person, man or woman, would feel fear at the thought of losing the person most important to him. He is perfectly correct in ensuring your safety. As a good wife, you should not go wandering about, especially alone. I am sorry if he hurt your feelings, but you did choose to be his wife. You should not embarrass or cause him unneeded worry by your behavior."

Elizabeth looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed. Speaking with Jane had given her a whole new perspective on the situation.

"I think when you return home you should ask to speak with him. Discuss the matter and I am certain that you and Mr. Darcy will come to a peaceful resolution. After all, he is a reasonable man, is he not?"

"Yes, indeed he is. I must confess I did provoke him by mentioning Caroline Bingley first. I do not know why I envy her so much."

"I think she envies you a great deal more. After all, you are the one Darcy chose to be his wife and mistress of Pemberley, not her."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning, tired but feeling hopeful about her future. She had spent most of the night before writing and subsequently crumpling up letters to her husband. She longed to tell him that she wanted to fix their misunderstanding but couldn't find the words to tell him. Instead, Elizabeth decided to cut her visit short and return home a fortnight early.

After getting dressed, she walked downstairs to eat breakfast with her family and tell them of her plans. Sitting down at the table, Elizabeth put a piece of toast on her plate and spread the thinnest smear of strawberry jam on top. She poured herself some tea without milk in it.

"Lizzy, cook has gone to all this trouble to make breakfast. Eat something besides toast for goodness sake," her mother said.

"I am sorry mother, but toast is the only thing that looks remotely appetizing."

"I remember I ate that way myself when I was...Lizzy, you are not with child, are you?"


	14. As You Wish

"You are not with child, are you?"

Elizabeth set down her piece of toast. She was not, she could not be...? Surely, her mother could not be serious. There was no way that she could already be carrying a child. Darcy had said that it usually took many tries before a child came.

But now that she thought about it, she had not had her monthly in a while.

"I am not sure," she replied, slightly dazed.

Mrs. Bennet clapped her hands. "We shall send for the doctor. He will tell us whether or not you are with child. Millie!" she called. "Go have someone fetch Dr. Thomas!"

After the maid left the room, Mrs. Bennet, in a burst of sudden affection, rushed over to Elizabeth, hugging her to her bosom. "A grandchild. How wonderful!"

Slightly alarmed at this unusual display, Elizabeth glanced over towards her father, silently pleading for help.

"Mrs. Bennet, you would not wish to frighten the poor babe? Let our Lizzy have some space to breathe."

Dr. Thomas came a couple of hours later. After a quick examination and some questions, it was determined that Lizzy was indeed pregnant. Her child would make his or her appearance seven months from now.

"Oh, Lizzy this is so exciting!" shrieked her mother.

"What is so exciting?" Jane asked as she entered the sitting room for her daily afternoon visit.

"It appears that our dear Lizzy will make her poor father and mother grandparents in less than a year's time," replied Mr. Bennet.

"Lizzy, that is such good news!" Jane cried as she hugged her sister. "How are you feeling? Are you happy?"

"This is all so new. I am not quite sure how I feel. If you will excuse me, I would like to lie down."

Alone in her room at last, Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. Placing her hand on her lower back, she stuck out her abdomen. She would be as big as a house when her waistline increased, she thought.

Sitting on the bed, she gently rubbed her stomach. "Hello, wee one," she cooed. "You are quite unexpected, but I find that that does not bother me much. I look forward to your arrival. What I am not so sure about is your dear father. Will he be as happy as I am? I do not know. You see, my child, your father and I had quite a row shortly after you were conceived. We have not spoken much since then. I hope when I do see him again we can sort out all our issues. Above all, I wish that you have a mother and father who love and respect each other. I grew up without that and I would not wish it on you, my dearest."

Darcy was almost to Longbourn. He considered stopping by Netherfield for tea, but his desire to see his wife prohibited him from visiting his friend. No, it had been too long since he had seen Elizabeth. He could not bear to be away from her any longer.

Dismounting from his horse and walking to the front door of Longbourn, he waited patiently while a servant announced him to the Bennets. He was shown into the sitting room where all the Bennets except for his wife were enjoying their afternoon tea.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet."

"As you can see, Lizzy is not with us. She is feeling a bit under the weather so she is resting upstairs," Mrs. Bennet informed him.

A look of concern crossed Darcy's face. "Is she very ill?"

"Oh, she is quite fine, just a little tired. In fact, I bet she would like some toast and a cup of tea. You could go bring it to her if you would like," Jane offered.

"Yes, I think I will."

Taking the tray from the maid, he climbed the stairs to his wife's old bedroom. Knocking on the door, he heard a soft, "Come in."

As he stepped into the room, he caught Elizabeth in the process of brushing her hair. Modern fashion dictated that she wear her hair up, but he loved when she wore her hair down at night or in the early hours of the morning. He loved the feel of the dark mass in his hands, it smelt of flowers and felt so good against his bare skin.

"Fitzwilliam!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back from London and I thought I would visit Netherfield and Longbourn before journeying back to Pemberley."

"Oh."

"They said you were ill. Are you feeling well? You look quite pale. I am used to seeing more color in your cheeks."

"I am quite well. How have you been? Were you able to take care of all your business in London?"

Sitting next to Elizabeth on her bed, Darcy gazed at Elizabeth, longing to touch her. Even though her anger had seemed to fade, he did not feel as if she would willingly accept his advances at the moment. Although he could not touch her, it felt wonderful to be near her, to look at her.

"Everything went as I expected. How has your visit with your family been?"

Elizabeth looked at him with a sad expression in her eyes. "It has been nice but I have missed you. I believe I would like to go home tomorrow."

Emboldened by her statement, Darcy took her hand in his and raised it, placing a kiss upon the back of her hand. "As you wish, my dear," he murmured.


	15. Deserve a Little More Respect

Clomp, clomp. Clomp, clomp. Elizabeth listened to the sound of the horses' hoof beats. Since Darcy's visit to her room yesterday, they had not had a real opportunity to speak. Her husband had yet to be informed that he was going to be a father. The Bennets had surprisingly managed to keep her pregnancy a secret during her husband's short visit. She had been certain that her mother would blurt out the news at any given moment. Imagine Elizabeth's surprise when they left for Pemberley this morning and her husband was still none the wiser about her condition. Of course, if her mother had spilled her secret, then she would not have to do it herself. The one time Elizabeth would have been content with her mother's indiscretion. Elizabeth would have to tell her husband herself and soon.

Elizabeth glanced across the carriage at her husband. He was looking quite dashing in his green coat and tan breeches. His long fingers were softly tapping the empty space next to him. He caught her gaze, staring her down, daring her to look away.

"We have to talk, you know," he said. "We can not go back to Pemberley with the way things are between us."

Elizabeth sighed and twiddled her thumbs for a few seconds before saying, "I know. I know, but I am finding it hard to forget all the hurtful words you spoke. You ordered me about like a...like a child. I am your wife. I believe I deserve a little more respect than that."

A look of frustration swept across Darcy's face. "And do I not deserve a little respect as well?"

Confounded, Elizabeth stuttered, "Wh..whatever do you mean?"

"You allowed your mother to say anything she pleased during her visit to Pemberley. I understand that she and I will never be on good terms, but I would think at the very least my own wife would ask her mother to hold her tongue when she visits our home."

Elizabeth flushed red. It had been quite embarrassing to have her mother saying the things she had said. She had never learnt how to properly deal with her mother's uncontrollable tongue. It had been a sore spot within her family for years. Her mother never knew when to leave well enough alone.

Mrs. Bennet did not have quite the same breeding as Mr. Bennnet. And Elizabeth had seen what their marriage had become. What if she and Mr. Darcy turned out the same way? Elizabeth felt as if she behaved properly in social situations, but what if it was not enough? Did her country manners embarrass her husband? She hated how loving this man made her doubt herself.

"Not only do you allow your mother to be uncivil, but you have a blatant disregard for your own safety. How could you not at least tell the housekeeper you were off for a walk? Did you not think I would be concerned? That those moments when I did not know where you were or what had happened to you, would not terrify me?"

Shocked, Elizabeth realized that her sister Jane was right. The whole fight between them was just because he was concerned for her. Moving over to his side of the carriage, she gently rested her hand on his knee. "I am sorry," she said. "I did not intend to frighten you."

"Well, you did. I had never felt such fear in all my life. How could I live without you, my dearest Elizabeth?" Darcy asked as he gently cupped his wife's face in his hands. "Come. Let us have no more of this arguing."

Darcy's lips reached the corner of her mouth, placing the barest of kisses there. Elizabeth, too long without his touch, clasped him closer and made certain that he gave her a proper kiss. She knew her behavior was most unladylike, but she could not resist the warmth and sweetness of her beloved's caresses. Minutes passed as their mouths became reacquainted after such a long, dry spell. Yet, a tiny seed of doubt still festered in Elizabeth's mind. With the strongest of regrets, Elizabeth pulled away from her husband.

Darcy stared at her, bewildered. "What...what is the matter?"

Sighing, Elizabeth went back to her side of the carriage. "Many things. It still does not erase the fact that you hurt my feelings. Most grievously, I might add."

"Are you referring to my comment about Caroline Bingley?"

"That's part of it. Yes. I do not like being compared to her. She makes me feel...inferior."

"Elizabeth, there is none who can compare to you. You are everything to me. I only said what I did out of anger and wounded pride. You must know that."

Darcy got up and sat beside her. "I am truly sorry, my love. I know that I hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

"Darcy," Elizabeth whispered, plaintively.

Her husband's mouth claimed her lips once more, dragging her under, intoxicating her with his sweet kisses. Her arms lifted and found their rightful place around his neck. A gasp was torn from her as he pulled her closer into his embrace. Her breasts were trapped against the solid wall of his chest. If they were not in a carriage, she could imagine many more things they could do. But alas, they were.

Pulling away once more, Elizabeth straightened her skirts and shot her husband a glare when he had the audacity to smirk at her disheveled state.

"I am glad you are so amused, Mr. Darcy."

"I do not believe that 'amused' is the correct word, Mrs. Darcy. Aroused, feverish with desire, tempted beyond bearing. Those are words to describe how I am feeling right now. It has been a very, very long time since I have had you by my side."

Elizabeth bent her head, blushing slightly. Her husband's bold words delighted and embarrassed her at the same time. As enjoyable as intimacy was with her husband, she still felt timid about expressing her mutual desire for him.

Darcy bent to kiss her neck. Feeling the carriage slow down, Elizabeth quickly pushed her husband aside. "Darcy, not now. We're about to change horses."

"Later?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked sternly at him, but after a moment she sent him the smallest of smiles and said, "Maybe. If we can be alone."

"I will make certain of it."

Before the carriage came to a complete stop, Darcy slid his hand and cupped her cheek. "I'm truly sorry for all the hurtful and spiteful things I've said. Can we start anew? May I have your forgiveness?"

Elizabeth's heart and mind had been ready to forgive him from the moment he had walked into her bedroom last night. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she whispered, "Yes. Will you forgive me as well?"

Darcy smiled and murmured, "I have already forgotten what we were quarreling about."


	16. Whatever Makes Elizabeth Happy

Elizabeth woke up to the feel of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her. Her lips curved in a soft smile. She was home. Home at Pemberley and home in her husband's arms. How she would love to lie here forever. As soon as the thought crept into her mind, a wave of nausea swept over her. Hastily pushing Darcy's arm off of her, she quickly slipped out of bed. Grabbing the chamber pot, she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. Elizabeth leaned against the wall and slid slowly to the floor, feeling weak and drained.

"Elizabeth? Are you unwell?"

Although her eyes were closed, Elizabeth could hear the rustling of the sheets and the footsteps approaching. Darcy's cool hand touched her overheated flesh. "My love, what is wrong?"

Elizabeth silently cursed herself for not telling him earlier. This was not the way she had envisioned informing her husband that he would be a father, but alas, she had no other option. She would not concoct an excuse for her sudden bout of illness. Opening her eyes, she looked at her husband and managed to paste the faintest of smiles on her face. Reaching for his hand, she began, "Darling, I have something to tell you. I found out a couple of days ago that I...I am with child."

She had seen her husband's face express a lot of emotions - boredom, dissatisfaction, anger, happiness, desire, but she had never viewed her husband in complete shock before. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. She decided to allow him a few minutes to adjust to the news she had just uttered.

At long last, her husband's lips began to form words, stuttering, he asked, "How...how did this happen?" Elizabeth shot him a sideways glance. "I mean I know how it happened. I am just a bit surprised about how soon it happened. Do you know how far along you are?"

"I am almost two months. It must have been right before I went to visit my family," Elizabeth deduced.

Darcy's expression was now unreadable. Glancing at his wife, he asked, "Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?"

The worst of the nausea past, Elizabeth could now smile in earnest. "I could not be more happy about such joyous news. Since the moment I knew I loved you, I have longed to carry your child."

"Then my dearest, if you are glad I shall be as well."

* * *

_Three months later_

Elizabeth's feet were throbbing and her back ached. She could not remember why she had decided to throw a ball. Vague memories of wanting to get to know her neighbors clouded her brain. Oh, how she wished she had waited to throw the ball until after the baby arrived. She had wrongly assumed that at five months pregnant, she would still be as fit as a fiddle. That was most certainly not the case. She had not gone for a walk in ages. Her days were filled with sleeping and eating. Her pregnancy must be atypical because her Aunt Gardiner had gushed about how full of vim and vigor she was during her fourth and fifth months of pregnancy.

This ball was my idea, Elizabeth thought to herself. She would very well see it through to the bitter end. Supper was finished so there were only a few more hours until everyone went home except some visitors who were staying the night.

One of those visitors was her beloved sister, Jane. Her presence helped ease some of her physical discomfort. In fact, Elizabeth was beginning to wonder if her sister was expecting as well. Jane had barely touched her food this evening and had crinkled her nose at the sight of the roast goose.

Her sister was accompanied by her husband and in-laws, much to Elizabeth's displeasure. She did not think she would ever be entirely free of Caroline Bingley's over-bearing shadow. And speak of the devil, she was now fast approaching.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, she braced herself. Jane placed a comforting hand on her arm as the other woman stopped in front of them.

"Mrs. Darcy, I must say that you have made a noble effort of organizing this evening. I remember the first ball I threw, it was the talk of London for weeks. It would be hard not to, for it was quite lavish. The best food, the best music, the best fashion, and the best of society. This one is very...quaint," Caroline declared, condescendingly. "Oh dear, you do not look well at all. You look a fright with your pale complexion and puffy eyes. You must not be sleeping well. Why not go lie down? Jane and I can manage as hostess for the rest of the evening. We can fix any problems that may arise."

The audacity of this woman never ceased to amaze Elizabeth. "I assure you that I am feeling very well indeed. Your assistance is unnecessary If you will excuse me, I must mingle with the other guests. I hope that you will enjoy yourself this evening."

Looking around disdainfully, Caroline replied, "Doubtful, but I can try."

* * *

_Two hours later_

After emptying her bladder for the third time that evening, Elizabeth quickly made her way down the hall to return downstairs before Caroline Bingley took charge of her entire household. Passing her husband's study, she was surprised to hear two male voices inside. She softly stepped closer to the door so as not to be heard.

"So Jane is with child?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, she is," Bingley replied. Even though she could not see him, Elizabeth was certain that there was a warm smile on Bingley's face. His voice practically radiated with joy.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. It appears we will both be fathers before this year is over. You must be eagerly anticipating the arrival of your own son soon."

Darcy barked a harsh laugh. "Hmph, I don't know if anticipation is the word I would use. But whatever makes Elizabeth happy..."

A sense of foreboding filled Elizabeth, warning her to step away, go back to her guests., anything but hear what Darcy would say next. But something kept her feet in place. She must know how the conversation ended.


	17. Do Not Misunderstand Me

"You can not be serious?" Elizabeth heard Bingley say in a confused tone. "How can you not be eagerly awaiting the arrival of your first born, your heir?"

"You know what the difference between your marriage and my marriage is? You entered yours happily and completely in love. Elizabeth and I were not so happy and both of us were not in love. We struggled quite a bit at the first. Then, a few months ago everything was sorted out. I thought we could finally have our time together as a content and peaceful couple. Now, we have a child arriving in a few short months. I fear our lives shall never be this peaceful again."

Bingley laughed, "That is true. Children never seem to get the message that they are meant to be seen and not heard. That is why you are so unexcited about the child? Because your precious peace will be shaken to its core?"

"Do not be silly. I have always wanted a child and not just one. I just...I wanted to have more time with my wife before we had parenthood thrust upon us. We never had the chance to be truly happy just the two of us. Do not misunderstand me, we are quite happy now, but she is always tired or under the weather. It is not only her and I any longer. It may sound selfish but I am not ready to share my wife with another person yet, even if it is a tiny infant."

"Have you told Elizabeth how you feel?"

"No. I do not want to worry her about something so childish and insignificant. I am certain once the babe arrives I will adjust quickly to my new role. No point in upsetting her for nothing." Elizabeth heard a cough, then her husband say, "We have been here for awhile. Elizabeth and the guests might start wondering where we are soon. Let us return to the festivities."

Elizabeth scuffled quickly away from the door, still in shock from what she'd learned. She could not ignore this. She would have to confront him about this. And soon.

* * *

"Tonight went well I believe," Darcy said as his arms encircled his wife. "People seemed to enjoy themselves."

Elizabeth snorted. "Not quite everyone. Miss Caroline Bingley told me it was very quaint, but she was a touched bored."

"Of course, she would say that. Just ignore her, darling."

Turning around, Elizabeth caught her husband's gaze. "I can ignore her snide remarks, but there's something I can't ignore."

Darcy stared at his wife. His heart slowly sinking in his chest. What had he done this time? He was doing everything he could think of to keep her happy. No more arguments, no complaints about her family visiting, no trips by himself to London. He was staying by her side, trying to keep her as calm as possible. He hadn't even complained about the fact that even though they shared a bed they had not SHARED a bed in over a month. Patience was a virtue he had long ago learnt to endure. If she needed to wait a few months, he could wait a few months. What he could not endure was Elizabeth shutting him out again.

Elizabeth's hands made their way up her husband's chest and around his neck. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed his cheek. "You know that no matter what my love for you will not diminish? Our child will never override your place in my heart. This baby will not take away from our love, but will only add to it. He is a symbol of the love we share. We will find time to be together after he is born. I promise."

Smoothing his wife's hair behind her shoulder, Darcy grimaced. "You overheard my conversation with Bingley, did you not?"

His wife nodded. "Why did you not tell me? I had no idea that you felt that way."

"We finally had a modicum of peace in our lives. I did not want to upset that."

Elizabeth smiled. "We have had quite an eventful time for so short of a marriage. We must always endeavor to tell each other how we feel. No matter what we need to be open and honest with each other."

"Can I be honest with you then?"

"Of course, dearest."

"I miss being with you."

Wrinkling her brow, Elizabeth shot him a perplexed look. "But I am with you right now."

"I think you misunderstand me. I miss _being_ with you. It has been a great many nights since we have shared more than a kiss. Thirty-two to be exact."

Elizabeth flushed a beet red. "I did not know you were counting the days. I did not realize it had been so very long since we last..."

Pulling her closer, Darcy murmured, "Well, Mrs. Darcy there is something you can do to remedy the situation. That is if you are well enough for it?"

"I believe I am," Elizabeth replied as her husband gently laid her back on the bed.


	18. A Trying Matter

Hearing a knock on the door, Elizabeth called, "Come in." Seeing who entered, she smiled, "Oh, it's you, dearest. I must say I am very pleased that you are home again. For good this time, I hope."

Georgiana returned the smile as she hugged her sister-in-law and took a seat on the divan. "I am glad to be back at Pemberley as well. I look forward to the birth of my nephew or niece."

Elizabeth rubbed her burgeoning stomach. "As do I, my dear, as do I. Yet the doctor says I still must wait another two to three months. I can not fathom getting any larger than this, but it seems that I shall. Being great with child is not so very great. The back aches, the swollen ankles, looking more like a bovine than a human are all parts of being with child that I do not relish."

"Oh Lizzy, do not worry over your looks. You are absolutely gorgeous. You have a certain glow about you. My brother can hardly keep his eyes off you."

"I must say I disagree with you, but I do appreciate the compliment. Now, you must tell me all about your trip to London. Did you have any adventures or meet any interesting people?"

Georgiana blushed. "I did not really have any adventures, but I did make a new friend."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really? Male or female?"

"A...a man," she stumbled.

"Tell me more."

"Oh, Lizzy, his name is Lucas Sotherby and he is the most wonderfully kind man I have ever met," Georgiana gushed. Her cheeks rosy with joy. "I met him at a dinner the Bingleys hosted. We talked all night long for we have so very many things in common. And ever since, whenever we attend the same balls, he dances almost all the dances with me even though his friends tell me he is rarely inclined to dance."

"Well, I must ask you a most important question," Elizabeth began in a mock serious tone. "Is he good looking?"

Georgiana's poor face reddened again. "I know that looks are not everything in a man, but yes, he is quite dashing."

"As all kind, young men should be."

Georgiana bit her lip. "About that. Mr. Sotherby is not quite so very young. He told me he is two and thirty."

Elizabeth had to admit she was a little taken aback. Her sister-in-law was a mere girl of only seventeen years. It was not unheard of for men in their thirties to pursue girls in their teens, but given Georgiana's trusting nature she had some doubts about the motives of this man.

"Is it only friendship you feel for him?" she asked once her surprise had worn off.

"For now, but my heart longs for so much more. I can almost imagine him as a...a husband. Lizzy, you mustn't worry. He is indeed a good man. Nothing like Wickham. I learnt my lesson the first time. I am being cautious with my heart. I promise."

"I know that you are, dearest."

"Lizzy, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

"Mr. Sotherby has written to me and informed me that he is currently in Derbyshire for the next few weeks. I would so love to see him and for you and my brother to meet him. Do you think we might invite him for supper tomorrow? Will you ask my brother to invite him?"

"Um...well...alright, I will speak to him but I can not make you any promises."

"Thank you!" Georgiana said as she rushed to Elizabeth and hugged her neck in elation. "You are the best sister a girl could ask for."

"Well, I try," Elizabeth replied with a sly grin.

* * *

Darcy swirled the amber liquid around in his glass. A sign to Elizabeth that what she had told him had unsettled him and that he was now mulling over what she had said.

"I have heard of this Lucas Sotherby. He is actually the Earl of Wessex."

"I did not know that. Very interesting, indeed. Do you know anything else about him? Does he have the title without the money? Could that be why he is interested in our Georgiana?"

"Your clever mind and fast deducing never ceases to amaze me, but no the Earl of Wessex is extremely wealthy. Caroline Bingley would have never invited him to dinner if he were poor."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "You are right, my love. Caroline's snobbery would never allow for a man who did not make at least 5,000 pounds a year to be at her dining table...But Georgiana is very much in danger of becoming quite enamored with this Earl of Wessex. Do you suppose that there might be nothing wrong with him at all? And that he could honestly be a nice man who has taken an interest in your sister?"

Her husband shot her a doubtful look. "I do not like the sound of him. Sure, business wise, he is up to snuff, but I know nothing of him personally. He could consort with prostitutes for all I know."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I highly doubt that. But there is only one way for us to truly ascertain his character. We should invite him to dinner."

Sighing, Darcy sat down beside his wife. Setting down the blanket she was knitting for the baby, she made room for him to lie his head down on her lap. She gently stroked his temples to help alleviate some of his stress. Elizabeth knew his younger sister's marriage prospect was a trying matter for him.

"I did not know that I would have to deal with this now. She is but seventeen. She should still be playing with her dolls for heaven's sake."

"Fitzwilliam, you are being a little fastidious, are you not? She is young, true, but that does not mean she can not make a perfectly fine match at this age."

"Well, we both know how her last choice turned out. You must pardon me for being suspicious."

"I know dearest, Wickham deceived us all."

"Not me," Darcy interjected.

"Yes, love, you are the wisest of men and you could never be bamboozled," Elizabeth replied with a hint of sarcasm. "But let us give this fellow a chance. We might be pleasantly surprised about what we discover. From what Georgiana told me he sounds like a polite and gentle man. She needs someone like that. Someone who will take his time with her. Be careful of her feelings."

"You are right, Lizzy dear, but she is still my little sister...Hey, what was that? Did your stomach move just now?" he asked in wonderment.

"The babe. He kicks."

"I know he kicks, but I could see his foot through your dress. Is he trying to come out through your stomach?"

"Don't be silly. He just does that sometimes. It is perfectly normal."

"It does not look normal. It is most decidedly strange, but yet quite mesmerizing. Look he's done it again!" Darcy cried in amazement when their unborn made his presence known once more.

"Yes, it is quite amazing what our little one can do," Elizabeth replied, smoothing her hand over her belly. "Now, about tomorrow?"

"Yes, madam. I will go and visit and extend an invitation for supper."

"Wonderful. Georgiana will be pleased."


	19. Brotherly Objection

Darcy nursed his port, staring at the man across from him. Lucas Sotherby, the Earl of Wessex, had just finished dining with him and his family. Although he was still a little skeptical, Darcy did not have any evidence to support that this man was not who Georgiana said he was. Now that he had some alone time with the man, he would do more digging into the man's character.

"Busy season in London, Lord Wessex?"

"Please call me Sotherby. To answer your question, I guess. I am not accustomed to being in Town during the season so I have nothing for which to compare it."

"You do not attend the season each year?"

"I make an appearance now and then when I come to Town for business, but I spend most of my time at my estate in Wessex. I prefer the quiet and peace of the country. My neighbors in Wessex are all the company I require. Besides I am able to pursue my passion more fully in the country."

"And what is that passion?" Darcy asked.

"Breeding and training Thoroughbreds for the hunt."

"How long have you been in the business?"

"For my own amusement, since I was fourteen, but it is only recently that I..."

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as Georgiana twiddled her thumbs and softly tapped her right foot. The poor girl was anxious for Lord Wessex and her brother to be finished with their conversation. Elizabeth herself was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long.

"Georgiana dear, why don't you play something for me? I think a song might soothe the rambunctious one in my stomach."

"Oh, of course, anything for my future niece or nephew."

As Georgiana beautifully played the piece on her piano, Elizabeth's thoughts ventured to the man they had invited to dinner. Lucas Sotherby, the Earl of Wessex, was everything Georgiana had claimed him to be and more. Elizabeth was quite impressed. His quiet attention to Georgiana had caught Elizabeth's notice more than anything else. The man seemed to have a special smile just for Georgiana. And although Georgiana and the Earl had only known each other for two months, there was an ease to their conversation like they had been good friends for years. The man had a way of making Georgiana feel comfortable with herself and Elizabeth had personally never seen Georgiana be quite so loquacious.

A minute later, a door opened and the men walked in. Her husband took a seat next to her on the sofa and the Earl walked to stand by the piano.

"What did you two talk about for so long?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Horses."

"Horses?"

"Yes. It appears Sotherby is quite passionate about them."

"I believe there is something else he is quite passionate about," hinted Elizabeth eyeing the couple at the piano. "I have never seen Georgiana open up to the other sex before like she has done tonight. They are so natural together. Look how he leans and watches her play. Before Georgiana would have stumbled on her keys, but I have never heard her play more brilliantly than she has tonight."

"My dear, I believe you have stars in your eyes."

"Do you not see it? I admit I was skeptical at first, but their connection is undeniable. Yes, fifteen years is quite an age difference but the way they act one can hardly tell."

"I noticed the familiarity that they already have with one another and I admit that I have not seen that happen with my sister before, but...

"But what?"

"She is my sister. I have been her guardian for many years and I can not easily let her go."

"I know, my love, I know, but other than your brotherly objection did you discover any reason why the Earl would not make a good suitor?"

"No," Darcy admitted, begrudgingly. Elizabeth couldn't help but grin. Her husband looked like a little boy who had been put in time out by his nurse. "He is perfectly amiable. A man of good sense. He did mention something other than horses. He confessed that he would like to court my sister."

Elizabeth gushed, "Really?"

"Love, the couple in question is only across the room. You might lower your voice, but yes he did. He also said that he would like to take things slowly and would not consider marriage until she reached her majority. He seems as ill at ease about the age difference as we do."

"Have you given your blessing?"

"Not yet. Do you think I should?"

"I do. There is something about him. The way he makes Georgiana spark and come alive. Also, he reminds me of you a bit."

"Me?" Darcy asked incredulously.

"Yes, you," Elizabeth said, gently tapping him on the chest. "He possesses a quiet reserve and sound judgment like you do. I can see why Georgiana became attracted to him."

"Is he as handsome as I?" Darcy teased.

"He is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me." Elizabeth replied with a sly grin on her face. More seriously she asked, "But you will let them become better acquainted, will you not?"

"I am not blind. I see how Georgiana's eyes sparkle. No other man, not even her dear brother, has made them twinkle so. Yes, I will allow him to be her suitor."

Elizabeth took his hand in her own and gently squeezed it. "Very good, my love."

"But I shall wait until tomorrow to tell him. No reason why I should not prolong his torture," Darcy muttered under his breath.

"Fitzwilliam!" his wife admonished.

* * *

"Well, it's done. I have given Sotherby permission," announced Darcy as he began disrobing for bed.

Elizabeth set her book on the night stand and adjusted herself more comfortably against the pillows. The larger with child she got the harder it was to find a comfortable resting position. Not to mention how hot she got in the evening. She used to love to cuddle with Darcy in bed, but now she could not bear the extra heat of his body. She often found herself scooting out of bed in the middle of night to sleep in the sitting chair by the window. There were definite joys to pregnancy, but miseries too.

After divesting of his clothes and donning a night shirt, her husband crawled into bed. "Did you not hear what I said?" he asked.

"I did and I am glad. It was about time you did anyway. You told me you would tell him the next day not two weeks later at the end of his visit."

"What can I say?" Darcy asked, not looking the least bit sorry for his decision. "I wanted to make certain that he was the proper suitor for my little sister."

"I think we have no doubt that his intentions are pure," replied Elizabeth, turning over on her side in hopes that it would relieve the ache in her back.

It did not take long before Darcy's heavy arm wrapped itself around her waist. Moaning in aggravation at the unwanted weight and heat from Darcy's body, she roughly pushed his arm away.

"What? Are you mad that I waited so long?"

"No, I am mad because you are an oversized oaf that feels the need to crowd my side of the bed."

Darcy looked aghast. "I did not realize...I thought you liked it when I held you."

Elizabeth sighed, almost on the verge of tears. "I do...well, I used to, but now I am never comfortable Fitzwilliam. No matter what I do. My back hurts. My feet hurt. I must always need relieve myself. I am always hungry. Always tired. Always hot. In short, Darcy, carrying your child is miserable work. I just want this babe out of me so things can go back to normal. I feel like my body is not my own."

"Oh, love, I am sorry," Darcy replied, gently patting her shoulder fearing that if he hugged her that would upset her all over again. "Would it help if I rubbed your feet?"

In reply, Elizabeth pushed off the covers and wiggled her feet before him. Taking one of her feet in his lap, Darcy began to massage her feet gently. Elizabeth's frustrations slowly began to melt away. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Started Off Well Enough

Darcy paced the floor, never feeling as powerless as he did now. His wife was in labor. Soon he would be a father and his dear, sweet Lizzy would be a mother. Their lives would be irrevocably changed. Nothing would be the same. No more just the two of them. Yet that worry took a back seat to the more pressing matter of the delivery. He could hear his wife's screams through the closed door. Every once in a while a maid came through the door. He'd ask about his wife and the only answer he would get was the baby would be here soon. Soon, soon, it would be soon. That's all he heard. It was driving him mad. His wife was clearly in pain and had been for hours. Yet no baby. There was no soon about it.

Today had started off well enough. A delightful breakfast, a pleasant lunch. After lunch, they had taken a walk. It was then that Elizabeth had started feeling the first pangs of labor. They had walked back to the house and the doctor had been sent for. That had been nine hours ago. But still no baby. Only screams. Only moans. Only nerve wracking unease for him. Childbirth was not easy. His own mother had passed away after giving birth to Georgiana. Elizabeth appeared strong and sturdy, but what if she was not? What if she did not survive? What if he had to raise the child by himself? How would he ever make it without Elizabeth? His mind raced through all the what ifs and unfortunate possibilities.

A loud cry broke through his anxious thoughts. Seconds later, the door opened and the doctor stepped out. "Mr. Darcy, you have a son."

A smile broke across the younger man's face. He was a father. "And Mrs. Darcy?" he asked.

The doctor smiled. "She is doing well. Very strong constitution that one."

"May I see her?" Darcy asked.

"The maids need a few more minutes to clean her and the babe. When they are finished, they shall fetch you."

* * *

"Mr. Darcy? You can come in now," said a young maid.

Darcy rushed inside the bedroom and over to his wife's side. His eyes immediately went to the tiny, red faced bundle in her arms.

A rush of pride and joy hit him, right in the chest. This was his child, his son. His eyes watered with the newfound love he felt for the tiny human he had helped bring into the world.

"This is our son," Elizabeth whispered. "Is he not beautiful?"

Darcy pressed a kiss onto his wife's forehead. "He is perfect. Just like his mother. Thank you, my love. Thank you for giving me my son."

Elizabeth's eyes were misty as she looked at her husband. "I am so happy, Fitzwilliam. So very happy," she said as she offered up her lips once more for her husband's kiss.

Darcy sat on the edge of the bed and began to gently stroke the infant's head. "So? What shall we name him?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, thinking. "Hmm...I know that we talked about Edward and John and George, but those do not seem to fit him."

Darcy nodded as if he understood, but truly, he did not. His child could have any name. He could be anyone. They did not know his personality yet, so one name was not more appropriate than the other. However, Elizabeth was a new mother and had her own thoughts on the matter.

"What name do you think suits him?" he asked.

"What do you think about Alexander?"

"Alexander Darcy," he said, trying out the name.

"Alexander Fitzwilliam Darcy," his wife corrected. "I want him to have your name as his second name."

Darcy smiled wryly. "As you wish," he replied.

"Do you wish to hold him?" Elizabeth asked.

Taken aback, Darcy was unsure of what to say. He did not know if he was ready to hold his son. He had no experience with infants. He was not even sure he knew how to hold one. What if he dropped his own child?

Not waiting for his reply, Elizabeth said, "Here," and handed him his son.

Gently, Darcy took his son in his own arms. His breath caught as his son squished his face and opened his eyes. "Hello Alexander," he cooed to his son.

For the next few passing moments, he stared in awe at his son. After a bit, his son got fussy and he handed him back to his wife. He was new at this and did not know how to calm a finicky baby.

"I think he is hungry," Darcy said.

"I think you are right," Elizabeth agreed. "Will you help me with my dressing gown so I can feed him?"

"You do not want a wet nurse?" Darcy asked, for that was the common thing for women in his wife's station to do.

"I know it is not the norm, but I want to feed him myself," she replied.

Darcy helped her adjust her dressing gown and night gown and he gazed starstruck as he watched his wife nourish their son. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Plus, clearly he and his son already shared a common interest.

Eventually he looked up and asked, "Should we send for your parents?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not right away. I just want some alone time with me, you and Alexander before we have to deal with my family."

Darcy fought the urge to smile. His wife loved her family, but even she was aware of the toll their presence took. It would be nice to enjoy the next few weeks just the three of them. They could inform her parents later.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said. Noticing his wife's yawn, he added, "I will call the nurse and have her take Alexander. You look exhausted."

Elizabeth handed over the babe without a word. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Darcy awoke to a knock on his bedroom door. It was only a little after dawn. Opening the door, he found his butler standing there.

"Yes?" Darcy asked sharply, unable to conceal his annoyance with being woken up so early after having spent an exhausting evening worrying about his wife and the delivery of his child.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir, but you have visitors. Considering who they are, I did not know if you wanted me to turn them away or not."


	21. Quite the Honor

"Who is here?" grumbled Darcy.

"Mr. Collins and his wife. Mr. Collins informs me that he has important news from your aunt, Lady Catherine. I asked if it was an emergency. He replied nay, but that Lady Catherine needed a response and soon. However, his wife claimed that it was not so very urgent."

Sighing, Darcy brushed his hair out of his eyes. Damnation. In between Elizabeth's family and his own, they would get no rest. "Tell them I shall be down momentarily," Darcy replied.

Closing the door, he walked to his wardrobe to quickly pick out an outfit to wear. There was no need to dress up for his visitors. They were quite unwanted, with the possible exception of his wife's friend, Mrs. Collins, and he planned to shoo them out the door as quickly as he could.

As he buttoned his jacket, he heard a rustling sound from the bed. "Mmmm," his wife moaned. "Why are you awake? Come back to bed."

"Alas, I can not. We have visitors."

"Visitors?" his wife asked, aghast. "Who could be here? At this hour? Why it is only seven o'clock!"

"Why, the one and only Mr. Collins, of course," Darcy replied drolly.

"Could we not have him sent away?"

"I am afraid not. He has a letter from my aunt that needs a reply, but you might want to know that his wife came with him."

"Charlotte?" she asked. At the mention of her friend, Elizabeth's whole demeanor changed. A look of pleased surprise uplifted her weary features. She bit her lip and tentatively asked, "Might we ask them to stay? I have not seen Charlotte in so long and I would so very much like to visit with her and show her our son."

"As you wish my dear," Darcy said, before kissing her forehead. "Get some rest. I will let Mrs. Collins know when you wake up. You two can have a grand time catching up then."

* * *

"Collins. I was told that you wished to speak with me."

"Indeed so, sir. Indeed so," Collins said in that irritatingly nervous manner of his. Darcy had been in his presence for less than a minute and he was already annoyed by the man. He was seriously contemplating not following through with his wife's request and telling her the Collins had been in a rush to get back home. But he would not stoop that low. His wife was lucky that he loved her, loved her enough to allow this insipid man to stay in his home.

"Well, let's have it. What does my aunt have to say?"

"The great Lady Catherine has honored me with the chore, nay the delight, of delivering this message. She told me that it was of a delicate nature and needed to be hand delivered by someone with a high moral standard. Who better than a clergyman from her own parsonage she said. It is not lost upon me the esteem Lady Catherine has for me in giving me this most sacred of duties. I shall forever cherish the trust and confidence Lady Catherine has placed in me by assigning me to this errand. Furthermore..."

The man could go on forever, but Darcy did not have that kind of time. "Stop," Darcy barked. "Where is the letter from my aunt?"

Collins began to riffle through his pockets frantically. "It is here somewhere. Charlotte!" he called to his wife who was standing back a few paces taking in the entire scene. "Where did I put that note from Lady Catherine? Oh, wait, never mind, I found it."

Darcy took the letter from Collins's outstretched hand. Opening it, he read the following:

_Fitzwilliam,_

_I write to you even though I am still gravely disappointed in your choice of wife. I will hold until my dying day that she is not fit to bear the surname Darcy. However, you have made your choice so you must in turn deal with the consequences._

_As to my reasons for writing this letter, I am inviting you and your wife, if she must needs come, to attend the wedding of my daughter. Anne will be marrying Lord Duffington. The wedding will be two months from now and only family members will be in attendance. Anne has chosen you to walk her down the aisle. We shall be expecting you a fortnight before the wedding._

_Regards,_

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

Folding the letter, Darcy slipped it into his pocket and lamented his familial obligations. It would be unseemly if he did not acquiesce to his aunt's request. He had no choice but to make plans to attend what would no doubt be a forgettable wedding.

"I will write a letter for you to deliver back to her," Darcy informed the other man. "In the mean time, my wife and I would like to invite you to stay and rest for a few days before making the trip back to Rosings."

"Oh, sir. We would be honored to accept your request. The mere thought brings me..."

Turning abruptly, Darcy headed towards his study, having absolutely no patience to hear the rest of the man's thoughts.

* * *

Elizabeth was carefully propped up against the pillows. She had finished nursing her son and had laid him in the cradle next to her bed. She had sent one of the maids for her friend Charlotte. Her excitement leaping within her breast. It had been so very long since she had seen her good friend.

Hearing the knock on the door, she called, "Come in!"

The door opened and a very pregnant Charlotte walked in. "Oh, my!" Elizabeth gasped. "You are looking quite different than the last time I saw you. Come, have a seat over here."

Charlotte gingerly sat down, well, as gingerly as a woman in her six month of pregnancy could, in the chair next to the bed. "Yes, you are quite right. I look vastly different than the last time we met," Charlotte agreed. "This must be little Alexander that Mr. Darcy was telling me so much about."

Elizabeth watched as her friend cooed over her baby. "He's quite handsome, is he not? I think he favors his father."

"Yes, I do see the resemblance," Charlotte smiled.

"Now, I must ask why have you not told me you are expecting your own little one soon. You gave me quite a shock when you walked in through the door. Besides, I am surprised my husband did not mention it when he visited me at lunch."

"I know it has been ages since I have written to you. I believe the last time I wrote to you I was suspicious that I might be with child but I had not had it confirmed by the doctor yet. I am sorry that I did not inform you sooner. I have not been a good friend. But enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth," Lizzy admitted wryly.

A worried look passed over her friend's face. "Does it hurt so very bad?"

"You are my friend so I will not lie to you. Giving birth is a miserable experience, but the end result is very much worth the pain. Just look at him and how peaceful he sleeps. I have never felt more blessed."

"Yes, he is quite adorable."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to broach the next topic, but her curiosity had to be satisfied. "Is the babe something that you wanted?" she asked.

Her friend's cheeks reddened. "Yes, of course."

"I had thought you were trying to avoid the attentions of Mr. Collins."

"Yes, at first," Charlotte admitted. "But I have found that Mr. Collins improves upon acquaintance."

Elizabeth shot a disbelieving look her friend's way. "Really?"

"Oh, he still has moments of silliness and misplaced vanity, but when we are at home and there's no one to impress his personality is much more palatable. I have grown quite fond of him."

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked, slightly appalled by her friend's revelation.

"No, but I feel as if I could one day."

"Well, I am happy for you my friend. I wish for your marriage to be full of joy and everything that you could ever desire."

"Lizzy, it is Mr. Collins of whom we are speaking. I am content and hopeful, not suffering from delusions."

Elizabeth laughed with her friend. Although she did not agree with her friend for marrying a man she did not love from the start, she did realize that marrying Mr. Collins was not the worst thing in the world for Charlotte. Her friend seemed happy and pleased with her life.

"So you must tell me about this Lord Duffington," Elizabeth said. "Darcy tells me he is to marry Lady Catherine's one and only daughter. He must be very grand indeed."

"Not quite. He is balding and forty. His interests are hunting and eating. Both of which he does in excess. But he has a title and wealth and is from a good family which is all that matters to Lady Catherine."

"Naturally. I almost feel sorry for Anne."

"I would not. They both probably could not do any better," Charlotte replied.

"True," Lizzy admitted. "Charlotte, will you and Mr. Collins stay for a week or two? Would it interrupt your plans?"

"No, we had no other plans but to return home. We shall stay for however long you can bear our presence. Besides, Mr. Collins would never turn down an invitation to stay at Pemberley. It is quite an honor, you know."

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes and sharing a knowing smile with her friend. "Quite the honor."


End file.
